Blood Rose
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: When Lumiere Voclain is arranged to marry a feisty young enchantress, he is less then pleased about the arrangement. But upon meeting her, his opinion changes. When a crisis tears them apart, the romance between the two seemed doomed. Can love really rise up above all challenges? Or are some obstacles just too determined to keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is quite possibly my strangest story yet. So I was browsing through Beauty and the Beast fan art, and I saw a picture of Lumiere and Babette. Looking at it for a few minutes, I started thinking "In a way, Lumiere would make a great _" (I don't want to spoil it for you). Then I looked at Babette and I was like "She just looks way too dainty to have been a maid all her life." Thus, this story was born. **

**I hope you all enjoy the "Blood Rose" series. This is the first book. Make sure to tell me what you think! **

...

**PART 1**

_Chapter 1_

The figure stayed silent and still, surveying the area around him with sharp, precise eyes. He glanced up at the star-littered sky to amuse himself for a few mere moments. Tall, thick trees towered above him. The pale moon hid behind black masses of cloud, as if scared of the creatures that the night brought with it. A snarl ripped through the silence, and the young man knew that his tiresome wait was over.

A lycan had come.

The figure tried not to be unnerved as he heard the creature walk closer from behind him. He had been trained to fight these beasts, and many more like them. Lycans were monstrous beings related to werewolves. The only difference was that they appeared as horrifying, disgusting half-man half-wolves, and could only take their wolfish form during a full moon. Out of all of the creatures he was trained to fight: vampires, werewolves, warlocks and witches…lycans were the most bizarre.

His pulse quickened as the creature advanced. He could hear the soft growl from its chest and its long claws on the grass. Obviously it was on all fours. _Strike down, and strike fast. _

The figure gently played with the silver dagger in his right hand, running a finger along the handle. Gripping it tightly, he whirled around just as the lycan pounced. Slicing a gash across the creature's chest, the figure stepped back as it collapsed from shock.

The beast recovered quickly, lashing out at its attacker. A flash of pain erupted from its paw as it was cut by the blade. The lycan whimpered like a frightened pup. It snarled threateningly as the figure walked calmly closer.

The beast's life ended as the blade came down on it.

The figure pulled the dagger out of the lycan's body, turning away. He sighed and unclipped his cloak, draping it over his left arm. His long golden brown hair was slightly dishevelled and coming out of its black tie. Wiping the blade on his cloak, the figure said, "That was all too easy, maman. Did you really consider that a challenge?"

The woman concealing herself at the edge of the woods, Corine, stepped forward. Her pale, slim figure shook slightly from the cold. "No, but I thought that you could use a small kill, considering…"

Lumiére cut her off, "I know." Walking over, he took his mother's hand as she stepped from the trees. "But you don't have to worry about me."

She smiled, "Oui, I do."

Walking away, the Frenchman countered, "No you do not. I will be fine tomorrow night."

His mother sighed at his stubbornness. Sometimes, there was just no reasoning with him. Following behind him, she nodded, "Fine. But the carriage awaits us, so we need to hurry."

OOO

Swiftly ducking inside the carriage, he held the door for Corine. She stepped inside and sat beside him, closing the door herself. "You know, you really shouldn't be so over-confident. It's a bad trait."

The young man chuckled, "Really? Pardonnez moi, but I find that hard to believe. After all, you married pere, and he is as bad as me in that respect."

Corine laughed, twirling a lock of her long red hair. _This is the perfect time to slip it in again. _Clearing her throat, she responded, "But I also fell for his charm, which is another trait you share with him. It proves that you will be a great success with women."

At the sound of this, Lumiére glanced at her suspiciously. "Maman, you are not going to bring _that _up, are you?

She scoffed, "You can't avoid it, so I might as well bring it up."

"I do not wish to do this," the Frenchman objected.

Hearing the angry edge to his voice, his mother chose to scold him in a calm tone. "Lumiére Voclain, I do not appreciate your attitude. You are quickly reaching thirty, which means that you are running out of time. There's only a small window of opportunity to marry a girl with powers like hers, and I simply wanted to make sure that my son gets the best chance."

Lumiére did not reply. _She wants me to marry? She wants to bring another person into this kind of life? No. _

Corine sighed in exasperation. As much as she loved him, the woman still considered him childish in some aspects. When he didn't get what he wanted, her son would turn up his long nose and stay silent until he got his way. Well, it wasn't going to work.

The Frenchman gritted his teeth. "The mademoiselle I am to be wed to…what do you know of her?"

Pleased that her son had given in, Corine answered. "Well…I've heard that she speaks her mind quite a lot."

The young man laughed with a shake of his head. "Mon Dieu, what a change that will be."

His mother sighed, fiddling with the hem of her dress. "Oh, I just hope that the mademoiselle is alright with this marriage."

Her son nodded in agreement, "The last thing I want is for her to be unhappy."

Corine laughed lightly, "You forget, you know nothing about this girl."

"That does not matter," the Frenchman replied.

She continued to fix her dress. "I suppose you are correct." The woman cleared her throat, "I am sure that you will simply adore her."

Lumiére raised an eyebrow, "How can you be sure? As you said yourself maman, I know nothing about this girl."

His mother smiled at his cleverness. "That is quite true. However, I have a feeling that this one is special."

The young man crossed his arms. "Well, perhaps you are wrong. Perhaps she is horrid and I cannot stand her," he countered.

"You worry too much about women," Corine's smile faded for seconds only, "There are more important things to worry about."

He swallowed. "I know maman."

Sensing his discomfort, the elder placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about. You have been trained well."

The young man looked at her. Her brown eyes were kind and soft, although the left was blocked by a section of red hair that always fell over it. Corine was always so caring, taking on the role of both his mother and his teacher. She was the one who had taught him everything about the profession he had almost perfected.

Corine's soft voice brought him from his memories. "The thing you must worry about at the moment is tomorrow's meeting."

The Frenchman nodded slowly, "Oui."

"Mon cher, you should be happy about this! I have heard she is as beautiful as she is powerful," his mother offered.

Lumiére grinned, "Well…if she is both powerful and beautiful, then _maybe_ tomorrow will be as entertaining as you promise."

…

**What do you think, my lovelies? This is not an AU story. It is in the same universe as the movie, but it's just my very different take on Lumiere and Babette. **

**Please review! I will see you soon, **

**~Babetteisawesome **

**P.S: I will give you all the next chapter, but then you might to have to wait a little while. Sorry, but I'm going to grandparent's on the weekend and I don't know if their internet is fixed yet. But who knows, I might be able to update. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The old orphanage owner shuddered as he heard one of the bedroom doors slam closed. With a sigh, he muttered, "Well…she took it better than I first anticipated." For instance, she had not screamed at him or made any sort of attack. Instead, she had simply rushed up to her room.

However, the old man knew that he was never in any real danger. The girl would never hurt him. She was far too sweet for such a thing. If any had heard him say that, they would have dismissed it with laughter after seeing her recent reaction to the news of her marriage.

Sighing once more, the orphanage owner clenched his hands and walked up to the girl's room. He could hear her rapid heartbeat, and knew that her rage was boiling beneath the surface. Gritting his teeth he entered the room, knowing that the only way he would get out was if he succeeded in calming down the most difficult girl in the orphanage.

"How could you _do_ this?" was the enraged question that met him.

He answered, closing the door. "It's the best thing for you. You know that."

Babette whirled around, "How? How is sending me off to some stranger possibly good for me?"

The orphanage owner explained gently, "You have no siblings and no family, so this was the best way to ensure your future. You may be an enchantress, but your parents were mortal."

She scoffed, "I know that René! I do not, however, know anything about the man I am supposed to wed!"

René paused a moment. "He is a Hunter."

Babette threw up her hands, "Oh, and that is supposed to make me forget about my forcing to be married to him? Just because he is a Hunter?"

The old man's anger and frustration grew, "No, but any other woman would at least _attempt _to be grateful! Hunters are well sought after, and I'm giving you the opportunity to be the envy of every other young girl in France."

Her blue eyes turned light purple and began to glow in the dim light. "I do not care about any of that! I do not want to be treated like some prize that is given away without a second thought!"

René moved closer, running his fingers through the orphans long, curled brown hair. "Believe me, this was not an easy decision to make. You and your gifts are precious. A powerful enchantress born to mortal parents is a rarity."

Babette swiftly distanced herself from him. "So the only reason you wanted to keep me is because I am rare? Like an artefact?" René had always been a greedy soul. Although his motives for starting the orphanage were unknown, Babette and the other girls knew that it would have been in pursuit of money somehow. It also had to have something to do with the fact that he only accepted children with supernatural powers into his care. They appeared completely normal to anyone who wasn't trained to recognize their differences, but René had learnt over time how to identify them from humans.

René shook his head. "I don't think of you as…"

The young enchantress cut him off with a growl. "Get out."

René raised an eyebrow, testing his luck, "I beg your pardon?"

Golden spheres of magic appeared in her hands, followed by a sudden wind blowing through the room. Setting her glowing eyes on the older man, she smirked. He was sent stumbling back by an invisible force.

Taking this as his time to leave, René exited the room quickly. He waited outside the door until he felt the wind stop and the saw the faint golden glow disappear from the room. The old man cleared his throat. "Once you decide to calm down, come down to dinner. I promise we won't talk any more about tomorrow until we need to."

René knew he had said one word too many when he heard Babette scream, "Tomorrow?"

The old man simply walked away, not wanting to let anything else slip. _I really need to watch what I say around her. _

OOO

The young enchantress released a breath, leaning with her back against the door. It was happening. She was getting married…to a complete stranger. How could René agree to it so easily? Did he not care about her?

_Obviously not. He probably just wanted to finally have me out of here. _When she first started being interested in men, Babette was shy and nervous, but as she got older she grew in confidence. She began to shamelessly flirt and quickly became known for her rebellious nature. One evening, she met with her lover, Amadour, at a local tavern. He proved to be disloyal, and flirted with any nearby woman as soon as Babette's back was turned. Since her heartbreak, the young enchantress hadn't risked having romantic interest with any man. When René had sent several potential husbands to her, they had all been less than successful in winning her heart.

She didn't see why the encounter the next day would be any different.

Babette groaned and collapsed in front of the vanity. It was simple and wooden, with brass handles on the drawers. Opening her eyes, she was taken aback by the sight in the small mirror. Her long hair was a mess, her eyes purple from her rage. Blinking her eyes back to blue, the young enchantress tapped her fingers on the wooden desk. "I do not see the reasoning for this. I am nineteen, so I should be able to make my own decisions…not to have my own wedding be a surprise."

Growling in frustration as her hair tickled the back of her neck, she sighed. Bringing it into a bun, Babette muttered. "I will probably be required to keep my hair long when I meet him, just like always." As much as she had pleaded, the young woman had never been allowed to cut her hair. 'It is the proper way' she was always told.

Her gaze flickered to the picture of her parents. It was in a small, round frame, and showed a couple holding hands with smiles on both their faces. If you looked closely, you would see that, engraved on the bottom of the frame, were the words: 'To Élizabeth Chamberoux, may you always remember that we love you.'

Babette looked over the words for a few more moments. She had never known her parents, but was told that they had been nobles. Her gaze shifted to the small, hand written letter she kept beside the photo. Babette knew it by heart. It read that they had no choice but to give her to the orphanage. This was because, it went on, she was in an accident as a baby and the only way to save her life was to give her 'unnatural powers.' Terrified, her parents had given her to the nearest orphanage in hopes that they would know what to do.

_My parents would not be pleased with what I have become. They would say that I was not how they wanted. _The young enchantress knew that her rebellion was looked down upon. Her hatred of the arranged marriage would certainly be a scandal. Her parents would not have approved.

Sighing, Babette stood. It was getting late in the night, and she needed to look her best for the morning. She would probably fall asleep the next morning while listening to her future husband no matter what, but there was no reason to increase the chance of it.

Smoothing down her nightgown, the young enchantress climbed into her bed. Laying her head on the pillow, she sighed. She had to think of her parents, and how proud they would be of her going through with the marriage. As long as she thought of her parents, everything would be…tolerable at the most.

…

**Tolerable. That's a pretty good way to think of it, I guess. **

**What do you think of Babette being an enchantress? I wanted to do something different. I've already had her as a vampire, so why not have her as an enchantress? **

**I will see you soon, **

**~Babetteisawesome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Yeah, it turns out my grandparent's internet was still down, so I couldn't update. But on the bright side, I went to the movies to see the new "Cinderella." It was so much fun! **

**Oh, and I have to rant for a moment if you don't mind. So, there's a new Beauty and the Beast live-action movie coming out (which I have been super excited for), but I learned the other day that…IT'S NOT COMING OUT UNTIL 2017! Nooo! I can't possibly wait that long! **

***takes deep breath* okay, I'm done. I hope everyone enjoys Chapter 3! Also, I may put Chapter 4 up as well. **

…

_Chapter 3_

The light from her window penetrated Babette's dream state, waking her slowly. The sun's glare was harsh to her dark eyes, still sensitive from sleep. Blinking to adjust, the young enchantress turned to stare at the ceiling. Morning had seemed to come too quickly.

It was the day she would meet her betrothed.

The sheer thought made her shudder. Babette had always known that people, especially René, would go to extreme lengths to make sure she was protected and had a stable future. But, as grateful for it as she was, there were times when the young woman detested being treated as weak and helpless.

All of a sudden, a soft knock came from the other side of her door, followed by a gentle English voice. "Babette, are you awake?"

A small smile appeared on her lips, "Oui mon amie, entréz."

A young woman stepped inside, quietly shutting the door behind her. She smiled, her hazel eyes softening, "I hope I did not wake you."

Babette shook her head, then gazed at the dark folded dress that her friend held in her slim, pale hands. "Veronique…is _that _what I have to wear today?" She had known that she would have to wear a special dress to meet her betrothed, but since every dress was different, she had not known what it would look like. Now…she wished she hadn't seen it.

Veronique brushed a strand of black hair behind one ear. The sympathy was clear in her hazel eyes. "I knew you would hate it. When I told this to René, he said that you had to wear it to look presentable for the Hunter," she scoffed, "How insane!"

Babette nodded, sitting up. It was probably only because her betrothed was a Hunter. They were well known in the magical community and were treated as the highest and most respected people. "Alas, we must listen to René."

"I heard that you did not listen to him last night," responded her friend with a grin.

The young enchantress crossed her arms, "I listened…I just did not appreciate the fact that he only told me of my marriage the day before I am to meet the man I am wed to."

Veronique nodded, "I know," she took a sharp breath, "Now…are you prepared to see yourself in your attire?"

She bit her lip gently, "Oui."

OOO

Staring at herself in the mirror, Babette had a reaction of indifference at the blue gown. Black lace danced around the neckline, with the same on the ends of the long sleeves. The gown's silver hem brushed against the wooden floor, hiding her feet, which were enclosed in black shoes. Her hair was tied back in a bun, with several strands falling out over her cheeks and neck.

Glancing at Veronique, she felt her disdain lessen as the older woman offered her a smile. Out of the three other girls that remained at the orphanage, Veronique was her very best friend. She had always been there for her, had helped her adjust to life in the orphanage, and had shared her sympathies about the expectations of a woman, even though they were unique creatures.

A blonde girl a year younger then Babette suddenly walked into the room. "The Hunter has just arrived."

The young enchantress sighed, walking out the door, "Wish me luck."

OOO

Lumiére followed his mother to the orphanage, giving a charming grin or a wink to any of the other young women who happened to glance at him on the street. At this, Corine gave her son a stern look.

Once inside with the door closed, she whispered harshly, "Mind your manners. We're here to make a good impression."

The Frenchman smirked, "Maman, is there any harm in having a little fun? I have not encountered my betrothed yet."

His attention was soon directed to a slim old man with white hair walking towards them. He smiled, "Ah, Madam Voclain! Excellent!"

She gave a small laugh, "Oh, s'il vous plait, it is simply Corine," she gestured behind her, "This is my first born son, Lumiére."

The Frenchman gave a nod of greeting, "Bonjour monsieur. It is an honour that you have chosen me to wed one of your girls."

René let out a breath. "Yes, well it's about time she was married. I could think of no better person to marry her off to then a Hunter." Turning to the nearby staircase, he called, "Élizabeth, you may come down now."

Lumiére watched as a young woman descended the stairs. He held in a kind laugh upon seeing her expression. Clearly, she wanted to be there as little as he did. However, he could not ignore her beauty. She carried herself with an air of confidence, and he almost mistook her for Aphrodite in flesh and blood.

Babette studied the man before her with concealed interest. He was tall and, although not traditionally handsome, still held a natural charm to him. _Perhaps I could bear this fate after all. _

The young man walked towards her, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. Her skin felt as soft as feathers and he would have prolonged this kiss if good impressions weren't so vital. "Enchanté mademoiselle, je'mappelle Lumiére. Qui êtes-vous?"

A smile flittered across her mouth, "Je'mappelle Élizabeth, although I prefer Babette."

The young Hunter smiled, "Well, Babette, would you care to show me around the orphanage?"

She hesitated, before nodding. "Oui monsieur, I would love to."

OOO

Walking through the orphanage, Babette could not help but feel uneasy. She was not used to showing strangers around her home. Her nervous feeling was doubled by the fact that this man, Lumiére, would be her husband.

A sudden thought occurring to her, Babette turned to him. As they continued walking down one of the corridors, she asked, "When do you suppose we are to be married?"

"Maman told me that we are to be married next week or earlier," he answered. When she did not answer, the Frenchman glanced her way. He had experienced an odd feeling when he had gazed at her the first time. She was a supernatural creature of sorts, that he was sure. As a Hunter, he had been trained to recognize the small differences that set them apart from humans. However, he was unsure of which creature the lady was. _Surely she is a goddess of sorts! How else could she have such a beautiful voice and be the pure picture of elegance? _

Feeling as though she was being watched, Babette's eyes darted to the side. Lumiere was studying her appearance. Why was he doing that? Was he trying to see if she was dangerous? She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course he would be. The few Hunters she had met in her lifetime had been constantly on their guard and ready if any attack arose. This man was probably just like them.

Lumiére spoke suddenly, "How long have you been here, mademoiselle?"

She replied, "Since I was born." Further silence followed, and Babette shifted in her place. But a sly grin crept onto her lips as she saw the Frenchman watching her once more. _If he wishes to know about me…then he certainly will. _Taking a fleeting look at the golden tie holding his ponytail in place, the young enchantress flicked her wrist towards it. It instantly came undone, falling onto the ground.

Sighing in annoyance, Lumiére bent down to pick up the golden tie. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Babette giggle behind a hand. Standing back up, he stopped in his place. He commented casually while tying his hair back, "I hope you are more discreet about your teasing in public. Anyone with eyes would have been able to catch your trick... little enchantress."

Babette froze, her smile gone, as she stared at the man beside her.

…

**Ooh! **

**Okay, now I'm going to HAVE to give you Chapter 4. Doing otherwise would just be mean. **

**Well, see you all for Chapter 4! **

**~Babetteisawesome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 _

She remained speechless for several seconds. Her first instinct was to deny the claim. However, she found the question coming out before she could think. "How did you know?"

"Well, the tie on my hair did not come undone on its own…and I know of only one creature who can do magic along with having such beauty and grace. That, and I saw you flick your hand." He laughed lightly, "It does not take a genius to figure it out."

Babette glared at him. "I suppose you shall hold yourself in even higher regard now."

The Frenchman blinked. "Pardonnez moi?"

The young enchantress took a step closer, "Your obviously enlarged ego will only be made intolerable by the knowledge that you are to be wed to an enchantress."

Offended by the statement, Lumiére snapped, "Why is it that you are so quick to make that assumption? I would have thought that being raised as a lady would have taught you otherwise."

She did not reply, instead deciding to think on his words. _I have assessed his personality before I have gotten to know him. I hate it when it is done to me, so why is it that it should be done to him? _Clearing her throat daintily, the young woman responded. "Clearly I have been mistaken in my actions. Would…would you care to continue with the tour, monsieur?"

He nodded with a small smile, "Oui mademoiselle."

Babette inquired, "Would you like to see the gardens? Maybe the library?"

Lumiére's smile grew, "Very well," he extended his hand, "Shall we?"

The young enchantress bit her lip. Cautiously placing her hand in his, she shifted as the Frenchman curled his fingers around it. She offered him a twitch of a smile, "We shall indeed, monsieur."

OOO

Upon entering the library, Babette felt her mood lighten. The small room had always been her place of sanctuary, and its calming effect did not dull in this circumstance. For that small moment in time, she was not bothered by the presence of her betrothed.

However, this was interrupted when the Frenchman asked. "Do you spend much time here?"

"Oui,"she answered simply.

He nodded, before drinking in the room. It was surprisingly elegant, and had a tiny fireplace on the back wall, a few chairs and couches, and the two large bookshelves that covered the side walls. Wandering over to one of the bookshelves, Lumiére picked out a random book. Flipping through its pages, he inquired, "What is your favourite book, mademoiselle?"

Babette tapped her chin, thinking for a moment. "I enjoy many books, but one of my favourites is '_Othello_'."

"Ah oui, William Shakespeare's pieces are great works of art indeed," the Frenchman answered.

The young enchantress questioned, "You have read many of his works then?"

Lumiére nodded, placing down the book and turning to her, "Oui. I had many tutors growing up, you see."

Babette did not respond. Clearly, the Hunter was attempting to impress her. "Monsieur, if you believe that bragging about your tutors and classes are going to have any impression on me, then you are sadly mistaken."

Seeing that the young enchantress was upset, Lumiére changed the subject. "Pardonnez mi, but do you have any plans for this evening?"

"If you are in the belief that I shall spend the evening with _you_, then you are wrong!" she spat.

Realizing that he had yet again offended the woman, the Frenchman shook his head. "No, I was not thinking of any such a thing. You see, I shall be…otherwise occupied tonight."

Babette's eyes softened, "Oui, I nearly forgot. René mentioned that you will be on your first hunt tonight. Good luck to you."

Lumiére gave a nervous laugh, "It is nothing, cheri," he waved a hand dismissively, "It is simply a silly formality, nothing more." In his heart, he knew it was more than that. When he went out on his first ever hunt, he would have no one looking out for him…no one to protect him…just himself, his few weapons…and his enemies.

The young enchantress brought him from his thoughts. "I happen to know it is much more than that."

"Well it is none of your concern, therefore you should not worry about it," the young Hunter answered curtly. He immediately regretted responding with such force.

Babette cringed slightly at his unexpected harshness. "There is no reason to be so rude, monsieur."

The Frenchman scoffed, "Rude? _I_ am the one being rude?" He further closed the space between them, rising to his full height, "May I remind you that _you_ have not be quite so courteous to me since my arrival."

The young enchantress met his eyes, her own heated. "That is because I do not fancy you in the slightest, and I am angered by the fact that I will be forced into marriage with you."

Lumiére bent his head, their faces only millimetres apart, "Well…" he trailed off. The words became lost in his throat. He could do nothing but stare into her chocolate eyes, transfixed by them. She was beautiful, elegant, and mysterious. She had captivated him.

Babette was unable to move as she continued gazing at him. He was handsome, clearly meant well, and charming…although a little arrogant. Finally breaking the locked gaze between them, the young enchantress said softly, a hint of anger in her tone. "You are unbelievable."

He chuckled, stepping back to give her space. "I take that as a compliment, cheri."

A small, teasing smile appeared on her lips. "Clearly you hear that from many a woman."

The Frenchman responded, smiling. "Ah, and I imagine that you have heard that very same thing from countless men. Any honest man, that is. I personally believe that you are most unbelievable."

Babette batted her eyelashes, "Oh monsieur, you flatter me."

"It is not flattery if it is the truth," he answered. Lumiére knew he was taking a risk with complementing the girl, but he was unable to help it. He found her oddly captivating. A small frown appeared on the young Hunter's face when he considered the fact that she would one day be his wife. That thought was still far from his mind. He still knew very little of this woman, aside from her lashing tongue.

Babette studied the Frenchman before her, thinking of what his chances would be of surviving his first hunt. He did not seem terribly muscular, and he also did not appear to be too intimidating. Stepping closer, she decided to test his ability. "Monsieur, do you believe that you could defeat me in a fight?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask such a thing, mademoiselle?"

The young enchantress responded, "Simple. I would like to know how much of a skilled Hunter you are, and I thought that this would also assist in practice for you."

Lumiére chuckled lightly, grinning. "I assure you, mademoiselle, I do not need the practice. However, if it will ease your worries, we shall do as you thought."

She smirked, "Very well." Sparks of golden light flashed in her hands, soon turning into spheres of magic. Flicking her wrist, the young enchantress released the magic.

Lumiére reacted, dodging the blast. He turned his attention back to Babette, just in time to see her charging at him. The young Hunter caught her wrists in his hands, spinning her around and pressing her front against the nearest wall before she could catch a breath. He locked her hands behind her back, being careful not to hurt her.

Babette could practically feel his arrogant smile behind her. A cunning grin crept across her lips. _He will not be so smug for long. _

Lumiére grinned, "It seems as though you are not as powerful as I have heard, mademoiselle."

The young woman did not reply. Instead, she conjured more magic in her hands. Seconds later the enchantress felt Lumiére pull release her abruptly, stepping back. _Excellent. It seems my little plan worked._

The young Hunter hissed in pain and annoyance. He turned his hands to examine the back of his wrists. Two crescent shaped black burn marks were just below the heel of his hands. The sting was dull, but it was still there.

Babette's soft voice cut through his thoughts. "Monsieur, are you alright?"

He glanced at her, giving a small nod. "Oui, just a few small burns."

Worried by his statement, the young enchantress walked over. "Let me see your wrists."

Lumiére rolled his eyes and showed his burnt wrists. "It's nothing," he grinned, "The only reason you bested me was because I have never had to fight against magic before. You had an unfair advantage, cheri."

She glanced down at his injuries, feeling a pang of guilt. However, it was brushed away quickly. Meeting his eyes, Babette commented with a smile, "I see. Your injuries should be no bother to you. After all, as you have pointed out to me many times, you have been trained quite well."

The Frenchman smiled in return, "Ah, so the lady has been listening after all."

All of a sudden, Corine came through the door. "My apologies for interrupting, but I am afraid that Lumiére must return home in order to prepare for tonight."

The young Hunter resisted the urge to show his fear at the reminder. Politely bowing to Babette, he kissed her hand. "Alas, ma mére is correct. I must leave you for the time being, ma cheri."

The enchantress smiled, "Very well. I wish you luck for tonight, monsieur Lumiére."'

He replied, "Merci beaucoup for your kindness, but I will not need such luck." _I just hope my words are true. I do not even want to think of what could happen if even one thing goes wrong tonight. _

…

**Yeah, let's hope nothing goes wrong…**

**Now, the hardest part of this chapter was the scene in the library. It took me weeks to get right! But I finally did it, phew. **

**I have a question for you all. Has anyone here read/is reading WinterStarfire's "Claiming" series? Because I'm planning to write a small "fanfiction for her fanfiction" and the author herself is too busy to help. I will, of course, ask for her permission first, but I was just wondering if any fans of the series would like to help me write my 'fanfiction for her fanfiction.' Please tell me in your review, darlings. **

**Oh, and WinterStarfire, if you're reading this, I do not wish to make you mad or plagiarize your characters. I am simply a humble admirer who has a few ideas in her head. Also, if you're reading this, when are you updating Claiming of the Mercenary? Sorry, I'm just really impatient. **

**Anyway, I will see you all soon. The weekend if over so it's back to school now, boo! I'll hopefully be able to update next weekend though. **

**See you soon, **

**~Babetteisawesome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello darlings! I know it's been a while, but I've been focusing on writing a book for my Mum for Mother's Day.**

**Thank you dear Nimara for her reviews, and thank you for the information on the new Beauty and the Beast movie. It's so cool that Babette is going to be called Plumette! I was so scared that they weren't going to include her because she's a minor character. **

**Here is Chapter 5, I hope you enjoy! **

…

_Chapter 5 _

Corine edged closer, coming inside her son's bedroom. "Mon cher, are you alright?"

He merely shifted in his place, pointedly focusing on his task of cleaning his weapons. Walking over only to grab a knife, he continued to ignore the elder. He silently began sharpening the tip of one of his wooden stakes.

Crossing her arms, the older woman warned, "Lumiére…"

The Frenchman cut her off gently, placing down his weapons. "I fear for my life, maman."

Sympathy crossed her features, "Oh mon cher. There is nothing to fear. You will survive, I know you will."

Lumiére softly kissed her forehead, murmuring against her hair. "Merci maman, I am grateful for your optimism."

Corine laughed slightly, "You usually take that job upon yourself. You have always been so flamboyant and energetic."

Her son chuckled, "Oui, and that should help me greatly."

His mother patted his shoulder, "As long as you remember your training, then you will be fine."

The Frenchman nodded, "I know maman."

"Bien. Shall we go out to the main room? You deserve time to relax before Monsieur Charles arrives," Corine answered.

Lumiére wrinkled his nose. Charles was his mother's old instructor, and he had volunteered to see the Voclain family before his first hunt. The Frenchman dreaded his arrival. However, he knew it had to be done. Taking a deep breath, he decided to relax. He still had a few hours before Charles arrived.

Corine headed to the door, "Well, join us if you want." A sly smile appeared on her lips, "We are going for a trip into town, you know."

At this, the young Hunter's mood brightened. He followed with a skip in his step, "That certainly sounds like it will take my mind off things."

OOO

Walking into the large main room, Lumiére was met with a familiar sight. Adelphe, his younger sister by two years, was seated in one of the couches, busily working on embroidery. Her light brown hair fell over her shoulders, strands falling in front of her dark brown eyes.

Her pale, petite figure was adorned in a dark dress that went well with her brown eyes. Her legs were crossed, revealing her light grey stockings and black shoes. Lumiére rolled his eyes at her attire. His sister always dressed in the most fashionable clothing, no matter what the situation or weather.

Corine walked towards her daughter, looking over her shoulder. "Adelphe, ma cherie, what a beautiful design. You truly have a talent."

She glanced at her mother, smiling. "Merci maman."

Lumiére threw up his hands, a grin on his mouth, "Am I invisible?"

Adelphe looked up at him, teasing playfully, "Of course not. Just unbearably annoying."

"This coming from the woman who spends all of her days running a needle through cloth," her brother retorted jokingly.

Corine laughed, "Alright. That is enough from both of you."

A male voice came from behind her, "Your mére is correct, as always." A tall, blonde man slipped his arms around her waist, "Oh, and looking radiant as ever, if I may add."

She laughed, "Jean-Louis, I do not have time for your grovelling," she playfully scolded.

Her husband put a hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Is it a crime to grovel before a beauty such as yourself?"

Lumiére turned to his father and smiled. He thought himself lucky to have a family that wasn't torn apart, or that despised each other. That brought his mind to Babette. _She has no parents, no siblings, nothing. She has grown up in that dusty old orphanage with that greedy old man. _

Jean-Louis grinned at his son, "Did you meet the mademoiselle today?"

Realizing he was talking about Babette, the Frenchman answered, "Oui."

Clearly expecting more of an answer, his father pressed. "What did you think of her?"

Lumiére thought for a moment. He wanted to praise her to his father, say that she was the most interesting, beautiful woman he had ever encountered. However, the Hunter ended up saying something quite different. "She was very…powerful."

The older man nodded, "I see. Well you seem to have come back to us unscathed, so that is very promising," he joked. He quickly caught his son attempting to pull the sleeves of his shirt down further, and questioned suspiciously, "Did something happen to your wrists?"

Lumiére sighed, defeated, "Oui." He pulled away when Jean-Louis tried to grab his wrists. "It is nothing for you to worry about, pére. I am fine. It is only two small burns."

"Burns? How did such a thing happen?" the older man inquired in shock.

A younger, different male voice replied teasing, "Perhaps Monsieur Prince Charmant said something he should not have."

Lumiére placed his hands on his hips, responding with a smile. "You are just jealous."

"Jealous? I do not see why. I am the one who is getting married next month," was the answer. A young man, clearly a year younger than Lumiére, entered the room. He was about a centimetre shorter than his older brother, and was clean shaven. His long brown hair was tied back immaculately in a ponytail, his grey-blue eyes lively.

The older sibling wrapped an arm around him, "Lucien! Where have you been?" he scolded playfully.

He replied, "I have been out. Much like you, I had a romantic arrangement."

Lumiére chuckled, "I forget, you are to be married to mademoiselle Estelle. I imagine you went into town with her once more?"

Lucien nodded, "Mais oui."

Corine clasped her hands together, "That reminds me. I was thinking we could all take a trip into town together as a family."

Jean-Louie enclosed her hands in his, "Excellent idea!" Bending his head, he whispered close to his wife's ear. "Hopefully this will also give Lumiére a chance to get his bearings on the area he is going to be tonight."

She nodded, murmuring back, "Oui. Not only will we get to do something as a family, but it has that benefit also."

Adelphe asked her parents, slight suspicion in her eyes. "Mére, pére, what are you whispering about?"

Corine responded quickly, going to the door. "It is nothing, ma petite."

OOO

Lucien inquired, looking to the man beside him. "Lumiére, what troubles you? You have been stealing glances out the window for ten minutes now."

His brother smiled, "It is nothing mon frére." All of a sudden, he exclaimed, "Ah, there she is!"

Adephe and Lucien inquired in unison, "She?"

"Oui," the Frenchman answered. He turned and called to the coachman, "Monsieur Laurent, may you stop for a moment s'il vous plait?"

The carriage came to a halt, and Corine asked. "Lumiére, whatever are we stopping for?"

Glancing out of the window, Lucien responded with a shake of his head. "Mademoiselle Claudia."

Lumiére jumped from the carriage, going over to the young woman nearby. "Claudia!" he called.

She whirled around, her blonde hair nearly hitting his face. Furious, she screeched, "You cad! You could have told me you were getting married!"

Before he could respond, a hard slap met his check. The Frenchman winced slightly, "I don't think I deserved that…" but she had already walked away. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a red haired girl coming up to him. Giving a charming smile, Lumiére bowed gallantly, "Louisa."

She placed her hands on her hips. Fluttering her eyelashes, she questioned far too sweetly, "Who was she?"

Panic entered the Frenchman's expression. "What?"

Another forceful slap met his other cheek, before Louisa stormed off. Lumiére groaned, "I _may_ have deserved that." Defeated, he made his way back to the carriage. Climbing back into his seat, he commented. "They…did not take the news as well as I had hoped."

…

**Yeah, you could say that. **

**In case you didn't catch the references: Lumiére's confrontation with Claudia and Louisa was taken from "Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl", and the name Claudia was taken from the little girl off of Anne Rice's "Interview with a Vampire." I just finished reading the book yesterday. **

**Please review, you know how much they brighten my day! I'll make sure to update as soon as I can. **

**I'll see you all soon, **

**~Babetteisawesome **

**P.S: Happy Mother's Day for tomorrow! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my darlings! I'm so sorry I'm late with updates, but I've been doing my History assignment for school. **

**I noticed that I haven't gotten many updates in a while. That's disappointing, but I'm sure you all have good reasons. I will be waiting for those reviews, though. **

**Enjoy the next chapter! **

…

_Chapter 6 _

As soon as the family returned to their manor, Lumiére's mood dropped. A carriage was outside, and the door to the manner was open. The Frenchman growled under his breath as he approached the manner with his family. _Monsieur Charles never was one for manners. _

Jean-Louis whispered, "I am deeply sorry. I assumed that we would have more time before he arrived."

His oldest son responded, keeping his eyes fixed on the open door. "It is alright pére. You were not to know."

Adelphe snarled, "He could have at least had the decency to wait for us instead of intruding inside our home."

Corine replied, "He always was rude in that respect."

OOO

Hanging his coat on the rack just inside the manner, Lumiére could not take his eyes off of Charles. His appearance was that of any ordinary aristocrat, complete with the many layers of clothing and powered wig. It was his true identity as a Hunter that was the most important, however. In fact, he was the most respected Hunter in the community.

The man cleared his throat. "The Voclain family. How nice to see you are all in good health." He did not even show a single hint of a smile.

Corine curtsied, "Salut monsieur."

Lumiére bowed gallantly before him. "It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you to our humble home, monsieur Charles." The Frenchman resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose. He despised having to do the respectable, traditional greeting. He would much rather like to have the man state his business and then throw him out.

Charles waved a hand dismissively. "Yes yes, I understand. Now, I need you, Lucien and Adelphe to leave the room."

The Frenchman straightened, "Pardonnez? Why?" he demanded.

The older Hunter snorted. "You need to watch your temper, and if you must know…I have to speak to your mother and father alone."

Adelphe took a step forward. "If you wish to speak to them, then you shall speak to us as well."

Lucien nodded, "Oui. Anything you say to mére and pére, you can say to us."

Corine shook her head, "Listen to monsieur Charles."

Reluctantly, the three siblings obeyed. They quickly went into the closest room, closing the door. However, no sooner had the door shut then they pressed themselves against it. Lucien whispered, "What do you think is so secretive?"

His brother shushed him. "That it what I am trying to find out."

Adelphe, between her older siblings, murmured. "Mére and pére always let us listen to important conversations."

Lumiére grinned mischievously down at her. "Ah but ma cherie soeur, they do not know we are listening, now do they?"

The siblings heard the voice of Charles. "You should really learn to control those children of yours. They're quite out of line."

Their mother, clearly nervous, replied. "I-I do not know what happened to them! They are usually so respectful."

Jean-Louis asked, a hint of anger in his voice. "Why are you here early? You are not to be here until midnight."

Charles answered. "I am here to discuss the plans if…the unfortunate…occurs tonight."

There was silence. Jean-Louis spoke after what seemed like several minutes, "We know."

The other man asked, "Really? Then tell me."

Corine, with as much strength as she could muster, managed to speak. Her tone was shaky, like she was about to cry. "If…if Lumiére does n-not make it b-back tonight…he…he is to be c-considered…d…dead."

Lucien and Adelphe then decided they had heard enough. Stepping back from the door, they stared at their older brother. He had his head against the door, his eyes lightly closed and his lips in a tight line.

Adelphe moved closer. "Lumiére? Are you alright?"

He shook his head, "No."

Lucien's gaze softened. "You know that it is the basic procedure. But you have nothing to fear."

Lumiére sighed. "On the contrary. I am quite seriously beginning to question my chances of survival tonight."

OOO

Lumiére paced in the front room that night. He was already clothed in his dark suit and long black coat, complete with hidden weapons on the inside. It was surprisingly light, which was also a good thing. However, the young Hunter was beginning to find it hard to see the good things in the situation.

The grandfather clock struck midnight.

Letting out a long, slow breath, the Frenchman ran a hand through his hair. Hearing several sets of footsteps, he turned. His family, as well as Charles, stood nearby. Lumiére embraced his mother as she cried into his shoulder. She managed to stop long enough to whisper, "Je'taime. Take care of yourself."

Jean-Louis hugged his son. "We all love you, remember that."

Adelphe wiped her tears away, enclosing her oldest brother in a tight hug. "Be careful."

Lucien patted him on the back, "Make sure you come back safe and sound."

Lumiére grinned, "Do not worry yourselves."

The Frenchman headed for the door, blinking back his own tears. He didn't know if he would survive. But he knew that he at least had to try. For the sake of his family. The Frenchman remembered the look of pure despair in his sister and mother's eyes, and the pain hidden behind the expressions of Lucien and his father.

He had to try.

OOO

Lumiére's eyes darted around, searching for any abnormalities. He had stayed near town, since it provided him with several makeshift weapons if his own failed. The young Hunter's heart pounded, the sound seeming to echo in his head and was almost deafening to his ears.

That was when he heard the husky, seductive female voice. "Bonsoir."

Lumiére watched as a beautiful woman appeared seemingly from nowhere. He raised a brow, his eyes meeting hers. Clearly a vampire, he decided, since only they had such strangely coloured eyes.

The woman sauntered towards him, purring, "What are you doing out here on your own?"

The Frenchman resisted the urge to laugh. He could easily see her fangs between her scarlet lips. Was she deliberately being so obvious? His hand flashed inside his coat and gripped the first weapon it came into contact with…a silver cross. As soon as the woman got close enough, Lumiére held out the cross at arm's length. The vampire hissed, baring her fangs as she began to back away.

The Frenchman relaxed once she disappeared back where she came from. Keeping a hold of the cross, he continued on his way. That had been far too easy…and if there was one thing he had learnt, it was to keep his wits about him when facing the dark creatures.

A branch snapped beside him.

His attacker moved quickly, slamming the Frenchman up against one of the taverns. Lumiére growled, wincing in pain at the pressure of the man's hands on his shoulders. The attacker lifted him clear off the ground. In his momentary shock, the young Hunter's fingers uncurled from the silver cross. It dropped to the ground, landing at his attacker's feet.

Lumiére did not miss the fiery red eyes glowing beneath his hat, or the sharp fangs that were shown when he grinned. A vampire…and a strong one at that.

The vampire snarled at him. Like lightening, he moved a hand to his neck, squeezing lightly. Lumiére cursed under his breath. He wiggled his fingers, attempting to grasp the stake inside his coat, just within his reach. The Frenchman began to sweat, his temperature rising from genuine fear.

The attacker shoved him against the wall once more. To Lumiére's relief, the vampire released the hold on his neck. The young Hunter was thrown to the ground, landing in the dirt. Lumiére groaned from the impact. His mind raced, knowing he only had seconds to come up with an attack of his own.

A lit torch caught his eye. With a smirk, the Frenchman snatched it from its place. Whirling around, he waved it at the vampire. It retreated a few steps. Lumiére swung the torch again, landing a blow to the dangerous attacker. He could smell the brunt flesh, and heard the scream of pain.

Sadly, he'd only made the vampire angrier.

The creature lashed out with a clawed hand. Lumiére hear the tearing of his clothing and felt the agonizing sting of the deep gashes on his arm, dropping the torch. The Frenchman finally retrieved the stake from his coat, and prepared to kill the attacker. The vampire moved away in a blur.

The Frenchman tensed. His ragged breaths were visible in the cold night air. The vampire's merciless assault returned before he was ready. It pinned Lumiére to the ground. The young Hunter attempted to move his arm. If he could just get the stake close to his enemy…

"Relax," the vampire said, a sly tone in his voice. Lumiére growled. The vampire continued, "I do not intend to kill you. Quite the opposite. I plan to make you one of my kind, Hunter. You will surely make an excellent vampire."

Lumiére's last human feeling was fangs sinking into his flesh.

…

**Lumiere! No! Oh, wait, he's not dead…**

**My dear readers, I will attempt to update ASAP, but I will not make promises I am not sure I will be able to keep. But I will try my hardest. **

**See you later, **

**~Babetteisawesome **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I'm back! *dodges tomato being thrown* I know I'm very late. But I have been sucked into writing my Wattpad story "Prince of Darkness." You can have a look at it if you want. My pen-name is Babetteiscool and I go under the same profile pic as my one here on F. . **

**I would like to take a moment to respond to 'A Draconequus.' Yes, I am a pegisister and proud of it! My favourite pony on MLP is Fluttershy. She's so adorable! I don't know if you know, but I ship Fluttercord (Fluttershy &amp; Discord.) **

**Now, back to Beauty and the Beast. Your question is a bit difficult to answer. In the movie spinoff, Belle's Magical World, Fifi is the name given to the feather duster, but in all of the musicals she is called Babette. I much prefer to call her Babette, since it sounds more like what her character has become over the years through fanfiction. So in a sense, they are the same. However, in all of my stories and 99.9% of fanfiction, she is called Babette. So no, they are not the same. Most people have Fifi as a completely separate character, and is often Babette's romantic rival. **

**Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! **

…

_Chapter 7_

Babette stepped inside cautiously, the click of her shoes echoing on the polished floors of the castle. Placing her coat on the nearby rack, she placed her hands on her hips. "I know you are there Violet."

Her tutor appeared in a flash of light. Immediately sensing something was upsetting her, Babette studied the appearance of the woman. She was tall, curvaceous and pale, adorned in a lime green gown which hid her feet. Her dainty hands, in white lace gloves, were clasped together like vices. Her pale green eyes were clouded with concern, and her golden blonde hair seemed lifeless. Her red lips were pressed in a tight line, her jaw clenched.

"What has gotten you so distressed?" Babette dared to ask.

Violet swallowed. "It…it is about Lumiére. I have received news that…well…his first hunt did not go as planned."

The young enchantress inquired, heart hammering with fear. "What happened to him?"

Her tutor sighed, reluctantly answering, "He was changed into a vampire. By a royal one of their kind, I believe."

Babette sucked in a breath. She fought to maintain an expression of indifference. Royal vampires were the strongest of their kind. Since Lumiére had been changed by one…there was little chance that he would be the same.

Seeing the deep concern on the younger enchantress's face, Violet lifted her chin gently, making her meet her eyes. "I think he can be saved."

Calming her nerves, Babette inquired. "How?"

The blonde paused, "I have heard stories," she bit her lip "that there's something I could try."

Brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, the young woman merely smiled. She could not deny the drastic rise in her heart at the pleasant news.

Babette was broken from her thoughts by Violet's soft voice. "Perhaps…you should just continue your training for now. It's best to keep your mind occupied in times like this."

The young enchantress nodded, "I understand."

Violet gave a gentle smile, "I know how hard this must be for you."

Babette simply shrugged, "It is not a big deal." She quickly regretted saying such a thing. As much as Lumiére had been irritating, he was still a good man.

Violet did not even attempt to hide her surprise at such a response. "You know, as soon as René hears of this, he will surely take immediate action to find a new husband for you."

Her pupil swallowed, "Oh?" she asked, unable to hide the slight wavering of her voice.

She did not reply. Instead, Violet chose to change the topic. "I hear you turned nineteen a week ago. I truly apologize that I could not see you then, but I had business with The Council."

"I understand," Babette responded. The Council were a group of immensely powerful supernatural beings who oversaw and lay the rules for the others of their kind. If you were summoned from The Council, it was hardly ever about something pleasant. This caused her to inquire, "Why did they wish to speak to you?"

Violet paused before waving a hand dismissively, "I will tell you later."

Babette crossed her arms, but ignored her suspicious behaviour. Violet had taken the young woman under her wing as soon as she discovered her unique abilities. Ever since then, the enchantress had taught Babette everything she knew about magic and how to control her own. The woman was like a mother to her. She would always tell her anything. So why was she so reluctant to tell her why she had spoken to The Council?

But Violet once again changed the topic before her pupil could ask. "I never got the chance to meet Lumiére myself."

Knowing she was expecting more information on him, Babette answered. "Well…he was very gracious. Very flamboyant, and quite proud of himself. I would say he was quite agreeable."

Her tutor nodded, "He sounds simply perfect."

The young enchantress shook her head, "It does not matter. I said he was agreeable, _not_ that I fancied his company in the slightest." Moving past the older woman, Babette headed to the centre of the room. Her training area.

Violet, seeing her student wanted to forget about the topic, clasped her hands together. "Very well then. Babette, have you discovered any new abilities of late?" Since she had turned nineteen, she had become an official enchantress and had gained immortality. This meant that Babette, like other enchantresses, would be able to use new powers and abilities as well as the ones she possessed.

The young woman paused, thinking for a moment. "I found the other day that I could move objects and people at ease with my magic."

Violet raised an eyebrow, "Truly? Was there anything else?"

Babette shook her head. She tried not to laugh at the memory of when René had gotten her upset. She had merely flicked her wrist, and the old man had rose off the floor and into the ceiling in one fast motion. Luckily he had been alright.

Violet, seeing that her pupil was thinking, silently went over to a nearby bookshelf. Searching through the collection, she focused on finding a cure for Lumiére. _Since he is still a newborn, I have time to save him. _The enchantress had sensed the break of Babette's heart when she had been given the news. Violet knew she had to save Lumiére somehow. There just had to be a way.

…

**Yes, there HAS to be a way! There just has to be! **

**So darlings, we come to the end of another chapter. The next chapters still need to be proofread by my dear, sweet beta CarolNJoy, so please be pacient for updates. Also, there is a good chance I will be working on "Prince of Darkness" and the sequel for a little longer. Feel free to check it out! But never fear, I shall return to Fanfiction ASAP. **

**See you soon, **

**~Babetteisawesome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings all! I'm here with the last two chapters of Part 1. This will not be the end of the book. Part 2 will also be in this book. **

**Now, an answer to the question by 'A Draconequues.' Firstly, I feel so honoured that I've allowed someone else to enjoy how perfect Lumiere and Babette are together. So happy that there's a new supporter! Secondly…hhmm…my favourite MLP villain…it's a tie between Chrysilis and King Sombra. The reason I like Chrysilis is because all she was really trying to do was find food for her kingdom…and the fact that she can take on any form she wants. I like King Sombra because he's pretty much an evil badass. Obviously I love Discord as well, but I don't really count him as a villain anymore. Oh, and I have a few questions of my own. What do you think of Luna? I personally think she's awesome. What do you think of Celestia? I'm not quite sure about her. **

**Anyway, here are the last two chapters of Part 1. Feel free to review! **

…

_Chapter 8 _

The vampire royal grinned darkly as he assessed the newborn before him. The former Hunter had learned quickly and, in the space of a few days, had become a ruthless predator and skilled fighter. It was helped by his human memories, he assumed. A vampire's human memories were never truly gone, simply covered by their new state. Therefore, the newborn's previous history was on his side.

The newborn spoke, "Master Edmond, may I hunt tonight?"

Edmond's eyes flickered up and down his form. More often than not, he was a rebellious, gaudy, cheerful pain. But it was moments such as this that showed him how obedient he could be when he chose. "Of course Lumiére, you may hunt. But do not create too much attention."

"Rest at ease Master," the Frenchman answered.

Edmond snapped, "Well? Get out of here! But remember, I want you back at the earliest possible time. The Council wishes to meet with me, and it want to show them that you _can_ be trained and obedient."

"Oui Master," Lumiére answered.

OOO

The young woman sighed as she took in the scent of the night. The cool air brushed against her red hair and pale skin, causing her to shiver slightly. Pulling a coat from under her arm, she heard a voice.

It was sly and smooth, seeming to ride on the wind, "Bonsoir mademoiselle."

The woman stopped for a moment. "Hello?" she asked into the darkness. When no answer came, she proceeded to put on her coat and button it. Grabbing her woven basket off a rock, she shuddered. Cold spikes of fear suddenly ran down her spine. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

A horrid feeling entered her. _Someone's watching me. _Whirling around, she gasped at the sight of the figure. He was tall, leaning nonchalantly against a wall of one of the cottages. By his attire, the maiden thought that he was surely a noble of sorts.

Lumiére nodded his head in greeting. "Bonsoir. Pardonnez moi, but what are you doing out here all by yourself, mademoiselle?"

The maiden's heart hammered in her chest. "I…I was out for a walk, monsieur."

The vampire grinned, "I see." He approached her with slow, deliberate steps. He resisted the urge to puncture her neck right at that moment. The urge to feed surged through his body. His fangs throbbed within his mouth, his throat burning with hunger.

The maiden wanted desperately to run. Every fibre in her body screamed at her to do so. But her feet remained planted in the ground, as if some invisible force held them there. They were held there by her natural curiosity. She was so curious about this handsome stranger that she urgently needed to know what he wanted.

The stranger got so close she had to lift her head to meet his eyes. The maiden's breathing quickened as he bent his head to her neck….

Lumiére snarled in satisfaction as his fangs quickly penetrated her skin. His mouth latched onto her neck as she writhed from a mixture of pain and pleasure. Once he felt the life drain completely from the maiden, he released his bite and dropped her lifeless body to the ground.

Wiping the blood from his lips, Lumiére carefully looked around him. He had to make sure no one who may have seen what he had done lived to tell others. Seeing that no other person was around, the vampire moved back into the darkness.

OOO

When he returned to the home of his clan, Lumiére was shocked to find Edmond barking orders. He seemed heavily distressed about something.

Concerned, the newborn questioned, "Is something wrong Master?"

Edmond turned to him, "Yes. Hunters are coming to attack the clan."

Lumiére growled, the sound a low rumble in his chest. "Shall I gather the guards?"

"Already done," the royal vampire answered.

The newborn inquired, "Then what would you have me do?"

Edmond hesitated, taking the moment to think of the irony in the situation. A former Hunter who now despised those in his past rank. Shaking the thought aside, the royal vampire responded. "I want you to go away with a friend of mine."

"What?" Lumiére demanded, shocked.

Edmond explained. "You will be sent to a new home with the human prince, Adam. You will go under the cover of the maitre'd."

The newborn began to object, "I do not see why I…"

The royal vampire held up a hand. "You are going for your own protection. You will not come back, ever."

Lumiére knew that Edmond's tone meant no arguments. Still, he questioned irritably, "But why must I go to a _human_ prince and be a servant? Surely there must be someone else!"

Edmond growled, "Can you not simply listen and obey for once? If you must know, you are going because I happen to be close friends with the Head of Household, and I know he will not let any Hunters near you."

Before the Frenchman could object, a vampire woman walked in. "Master Edmond, the English human is here."

Lumiére rolled his eyes as Edmond gestured for him to leave. Heading out the door, he did not look back at his Master. _I do not see why I must leave_.

Walking out of the home of his clan, the Frenchman's gaze locked on the human standing outside. He chuckled at the sight.

The man looked completely out of place and was clearly uncomfortable. He was rotund, with receding dark hair. His blue eyes moved around nervously, his moustache twitching in the soft breeze. He was dressed in a red suit with a golden cravat, finished with black shoes.

Thinking he should make his presence known, Lumiére approached, "Bonjour."

The Englishman glanced at the golden pocket watch tucked into his pocket. "Oh _good_, you've _finally_ decided to show up! Edmond has had me waiting here for fifteen minutes! Do you know nothing about punctuality?"

Lumiére bared his fangs, "Watch what you say," he warned. The Englishman reached for a chain around his neck, producing a silver cross from it. The vampire hissed and moved back, "How did you get that retched thing?"

Tucking the cross back inside his suit, he answered, "Edmond and I made a deal. If I took care of you and your position at the castle, he would give me protection from all vampires, and he gave me this cross in case some didn't listen to him."

The taller of the two nodded. "I imagine we are to leave for the castle immediately then?"

Cogsworth walked towards a silver and gold carriage, "Of course! The Master requested that I bring you to the castle as soon as possible."

At the mention of this, Lumiére questioned, "Is the prince aware that I am a vampire?"

The Head of Household shook his head. "No, and it will be ideal if he never finds out."

Lumiére nodded, and boarded the carriage with his new companion.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 _

Upon returning to her tutor's home the next morning, Babette felt considerably more relaxed. This was partly because René had, after many years, finally allowed her to cut her hair. It now sat just below her jawline, curling around her face.

However, as soon as she looked upon the state of her tutor, the enchantress tensed once more.

Violet's hair was unkempt and mattered, and dark circles were under her eyes. She clutched a book in her hands, bloodshot eyes glued to the pages. It seemed as if the enchantress hadn't slept at all the previous night. Violet looked up to see her pupil standing before her, "Oh…good morning Babette. I didn't expect you to be here."

"I forgot my coat yesterday and came to collect it. Forgive me for asking, but did you sleep at all last night? What have you been doing?" Babette questioned.

The enchantress sighed, standing from her place. "I spent the entire night attempting to find a cure for Lumiére."

Hope rose in Babette's heart, "Did you find anything?"

Violet shook her head slowly, "I'm afraid not. There is no cure for vampirism in any of the books I own."

The young woman's blue eyes glimmered from unshed tears. "You…you tried your best."

Her tutor's gaze softened as she approached, "Oh, don't cry."

Babette blinked back tears, "I am not crying."

Violet walked her the nearby couch. The two sat together, the older running her fingers through her pupil's hair. "It's going to be alright."

Wiping her eyes, the young enchantress sobbed, "How?"

All of a sudden, the door opened. Violet stood, a gentle smile on her lips, "I admire the fact that you wanted to come here."

Babette looked at the newcomer. Her curiosity lasted mere seconds before her expression brightened. She stood and smiled excitedly, "Veronique!"

Her best friend waved, although she didn't return her smile. "Bonjour mon amie."

Bringing her attention back to Violet, Babette inquired, "Why is it that she is here?"

The enchantress cleared her throat. "Because I needed to tell you something, and I wanted her to be present so you would have someone to talk it over with." Her tutor pressed her lips together. "Babette, there is a very serious matter at hand."

She nodded, "What is it?"

Violet took a deep breath. "You remember yesterday when I said I spoke with the Council? Well, they told me some terribly distressing news. It seems that a creature that was thought to have been eradicated is once again a threat. Not all of them were killed. In fact, a large number still remain. They," she swallowed, "They are called Dark-Souls."

Babette drew a sharp breath. She had heard stories of such creatures. They were said to have powers from several different supernatural beings: shape shifting like an enchantress, mind reading, telekinesis, and black wings that could be shown or folded into their backs at will. They also had the ability to feed on blood like vampires. Dark-Souls were the most dangerous supernatural that Babette knew of.

Veronique questioned, "Is there any way to stop them from becoming more of a threat?"

Violet shook her head, "I am unaware if there is any way to stop them just yet. However," she looked back at her pupil, "There is something I need you to do."

Babette inquired, "What is it?" Although she had always been terrified of the Dark-Souls, she didn't want them to get out of hand.

The enchantress held her hand softly, meeting her eyes. "I need you to go. You can never come back. It would be too dangerous."

The young woman pulled away, her eyes turning light purple, "What? No!"

Violet attempted to calm her down. "I know you don't want to leave, but there is no other choice. An enchantress like you is incredibly rare, which makes you a target for the Dark Souls."

Babette looked to Veronique. Her friend, seeing her distress, said. "I know you hate the idea, but it seems like it's the best thing for you."

The young enchantress's mind whirled. She could only manage to ask one question. "Where am I going?"

Violet responded, "I am sending you to live with Adam, a human prince. You will be a maid, because it is the last position any Dark-Soul will expect a powerful enchantress to be in."

"Why are you sending me to that prince in particular?" Babette inquired.

"Because, after I have my little visit there, the castle inhabitants will have a…very good understanding of magic," the enchantress answered. _Even after the curse is broken. _She had full confidence that the spoilt prince would find love once she cast her spell, even in the time limit she planned to give him.

Babette swallowed, "Alright. I will go." It was for the best, after all. Her tutor was only trying to protect her.

Violet's pleased smile vanished as she remembered something. "There is one more thing I have to tell you." It took all of her strength to force out the words, "I have to place a special spell on you to make you forget everything about Lumiére."

Babette gasped, "What do you mean? Why?"

"The Council ordered me to. They believe it's the right thing to do," the enchantress answered.

The young woman stilled for a minute. It would make her forget about the horrible news of Lumiére becoming a vampire. It would take the pain and sorrow away.

Stepping forward, Babette softly closed her eyes. "Do it."

…

**What? Why?**

**Sorry for the freakout. **

**I will update as soon as possible, but school is still stressful in these last few weeks, and as I've said, I'm also working on my Wattpad story. So, as usual, please be patient. **

**See you when I update! **

**~Babetteisawesome :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello darlings! I'm here with the start of Part 2! **

**Once again, I shall take great thrill in answering the questions from 'A draconequus.' Yes, Sombra died immediately, but I liked his whole 'eye hypnosis' thing…or whatever it's called. FINALLY, someone shares my views on Celestia. She does NOTHING! There are all these threats in Equestria and she just sits on her throne and gets everyone else to fix it for her! Also, I agree, she should have made Fluttershy and Alicorn for reforming Discord. After all, he was this huge threat before she made him turn to the good side. Instead, she made Twilight an Alicorn for just figuring out the end of a spell! How ridiculous! So yes, I am CERTAINLY a Luna supporter. "Luna Republic" forever! Okay, now a few more questions for you, dear. What do you think of Sparity (Spike &amp; Rarity)? Also, have you seen the episode where Fluttershy becomes Flutterbat? I love that episode. After all, I am pretty much obsessed with vampires! They're so utterly awesome! What do you think of vampires? **

**Phew. That's it. **

**Enjoy this chapter everyone! **

…

**PART 2**

_Chapter 1 _

Babette drew the curtains open, letting sunlight pour into the West Wing. The peace she felt was almost laughable. The once ruined, dreary and tense room had now been brought back to its former glory. Also, like the rest of the castle, the West Wing was now no longer a place of sadness and tears, but of joy and happiness.

Belle, from nearby, inquired. "Babette, may I ask you something?"

Turning to the newly crowned princess, she answered with a smile. "Of course you can mon amie." Despite their difference in rank, Belle and Babette had quickly become friends. When Belle had been rescued from the wolves, the maid had been the one to tend to her wounds. They had talked, and their conversations became more and more frequent and relaxed as time went on.

The princess placed down her book, "I've always wondered something. What was your life like before you came to the castle?"

Babette froze. That was the one question that she had dreaded being asked. Before she had left for the castle, Violet had specifically told her not to let anyone find out about who she really was. As much as she trusted her friend, the maid didn't want to risk her secret accidently falling on unwanted ears. Clearing her throat, she answered simply, "It is not important."

Belle pressed further, "I think it is."

The maid sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. "Mon amie, I am not comfortable discussing it."

Feeling guilty, the princess answered. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry I asked." She could only imagine what her friend may have gone through. Had she been beaten at her old household? Raped? Deciding to change the topic, Belle commented, "It's quite clear I'm going to have to take some time to adjust to this new life. Yesterday, I attempted to help the kitchen servants with preparing dinner. They were all quite confused."

Babette smiled in amusement. "I imagine they would have been."

Belle added, "But I don't think anyone really minded. Adam didn't seem bothered by it, and Lumiére said he was grateful for the help."

The maid nodded, "I see."

Noticing her friend's mood had changed at the mention of the maitre'd, the princess inquired. "Did I say something? Are the two of you in some kind of dispute?"

Babette answered, "No. I barely know him, actually. I only see him for long periods of time at celebrations or in the afternoons when the work is done."

Puzzled by this response, Belle questioned. "But I have seen the two of you together. I assumed he was your suitor."

The maid laughed, "Oh Dieu no. We simply engage in playful flirtation. It does not mean anything." Her eyes flickered to the nearby grandfather clock. Alarm shot through her as she looked at the time. Standing, she excused herself hurriedly, "Pardonnez moi mon amie, but I must leave. I was supposed to have moved on to the halls several minutes ago."

Not wanting for her friend to get into trouble, the princess offered. "If Cogsworth reprimands you, tell him we were talking."

"Oui, merci beaucoup," the maid answered, heading out the door.

OOO

Babette cringed when she heard Cogsworth's voice behind her, "Miss Chamberoux."

Whirling around, her heart quickened in her chest. She had hoped to slip into the group of maids and begin her duties unnoticed. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the maid started. "Monsieur, I was with…"

He interrupted brusquely, "I don't care who you were with, mademoiselle. I'm just glad you decided to do the correct thing and join the other maids."

Babette rolled her eyes, "For your information, I would have joined them earlier, but I was preoccupied. I was speaking with Belle."

At the mention of the young princess, any argument the Englishman was planning to make drained from him. The Head of Household cleared his throat, "Oh. Um, very well then. I…I see you had a good reason to be late after all." Puffing out his chest, he continued in a harsher tone, "Now, get back to work if you please."

The young enchantress went back to dusting the picture frames and suits of armour. As she ran the feathers over the items, her mind began to wander. The conversation she had had with Belle replayed in her mind. Babette knew how lucky she was to have avoided telling her about her past. In a way, it felt wrong. Friends were supposed to be honest with each other, but here she was not telling her best friend her deepest secret.

A high-pitched, female French accent came from beside her. "Babette! Where have you been mon amie?"

The maid knew instantly who had asked without even having to glance sideways. There was no mistaking her soprano voice. "I was with the Mistress, Fifi."

The younger woman flipped her long black hair. "Oh, well that is interesting. Why did you speak with her?"

Babette refused to answer. Fifi was well-known for being exceptionally good at spreading gossip around the castle. In her hands, even the most innocent piece of information could turn into a scandalous rumour.

Mercifully, Fifi's twin sister Marie walked up. "Fifi, what are you bothering her about now? You know Cogsworth will be mad if he catches you slacking off."

As Babette watched Marie herd her sister in the opposite direction, she mouthed a 'merci.' Marie was more responsible than her sister, and was often the saving grace whenever Fifi attempted to get gossip material out of someone.

All of a sudden, Marie hurried back to her. "Babette, I nearly forgot! Could you go and tell Angélique that the decorative flowers she requested will not be here for another month?" She walked away quickly, not giving the maid a chance to answer negatively.

OOO

Walking into the ballroom, Babette's mood instantly soured. She saw a familiar woman standing atop a wooden ladder, fixing one of the curtains. The castle decorator, in her baby-blue dress and with blonde hair cut just below her ear, was easily recognizable. Sadly, she was therefore the first sight the maid was met with.

Babette didn't fail to notice how, when Angélique's pale blue eyes landed on her, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. Her voice was sharp like a knife, "What do you want?"

"I am here to deliver a message," the maid replied, refusing to be intimidated.

The castle decorator made her descent from the ladder. "Make it quick."

Biting back her irritation, Babette answered. "Apparently, the decorative flowers you ordered have been put on a delay…"

"What? For how much longer?" the blonde demanded.

The younger woman replied, "For another month, I am told."

Angélique groaned, "Mon Dieu! What kind of fools are in charge of these things?" she cried. Narrowing her eyes at Babette, she sneered, "_Well_? What are you still doing in here? Don't you have a floor to scrub?"

Babette lifted her chin, "As a matter of fact, I do. You know, Angélique, in my opinion, it is incredible how a woman so cruel and wicked as yourself can not only find the time to be castle decorator, but also to make sure others are doing as they should." She added sarcastically, "You truly _are_ inspiring."

Angélique snorted and stormed back to her work, muttering several uncomplimentary phrases under her breath.

…

**Nice Babette! You sure showed her! **

**Now, I know that 'mean/evil Angélique' may seem shocking to some of you. Especially since nearly every other story has her as being nice. But I really wanted to do something different with this story. What does everyone think of the new Angélique? **

**The next chapter may be a bit of a wait, as usual. But I hope to see you all soon…and please leave a review. **

**~Babetteisawesome **

**P.S: Has anyone seen the teasers for Disney Descendants? I'm so excited for this movie! Oh, and it has Adam and Belle's son! Yay! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back my dears…and I have two new chapters for you! Looks like updating didn't take as long as I thought. **

**Now, here is my response to 'A Draconequues.' Yes, Flutterbat shall return! I'll make sure of it, I promise *secretly files it away as fanfic idea*. Applespike is okay, and I support it more then I support Sparity. Because…it just seems cuter. Oh my, Applejack and Rarity YES! Perfect! I think Derpy is pretty cool. She deserves more recognition. Although, there was that whole 'save Derpy' petition, so yay! I'm also glad that you like vampires too. I think werewolves are okay, I mean, not as badass and awesome as vampires, but they're okay. Okay, now a few questions for you. First, do you have an account on here? That way we could talk more about this wonderful show. Secondly, which of the Main Six do you think would join the Solar Empire and which for the Luna Republic? Here is my pick: **

**Twilight for Solar Empire (since she loves Celestia) **

**Rainbow Dash for Luna Republic **

**Rarity for Luna Republic **

**Applejack for Solar Empire **

**Pinkie Pie…I have no idea. **

**Fluttershy for Peace Core (neither SE nor LR) **

**Also, I know they don't count as Main Six, but: **

**Sweetie Belle for Luna Republic **

**Applebloom for Solar Empire **

**Scootaloo for Solar Empire**

**Discord for Luna Republic **

**Sorry that took so long! That's the end of my response to 'A Draconequues.' Enjoy these two "Blood Rose" chapters! **

…

_Chapter 2 _

Lumiére sighed in content as he reclined in one of the dining room chairs. While vampires did not require rest, it was a luxury that the maitre'd found himself enjoying none the less. With the menu prepared, the chef already busy cooking and his staff working of their tasks, his job (in his mind) had been done.

All familiar, mouth-watering smell hit his senses. Smirking darkly, the vampire turned to see Michelle, one his serving girls, standing at one of the dining room mirrors. Lumiére rolled his eyes as he watched her take such care to make sure she was immaculate. The girl was incredibly vain when it came to her looks.

As Michelle began to head for the door, Lumiére stood from his seat, going over to stand behind her. Slipping his arms around her waist, the Frenchman murmured against her ear, "Cheri, you do not need to fuss over your appearance. I believe you to have beauty to rival that of a goddess."

Michelle giggled, "Oh Monsieur Lumiére, you really should not say such things to me. After all, I am still one of your staff."

"Ah, but the time for work has finished. We have a small break in between meals, you forget," the vampire replied.

The serving girl blushed, "Monsieur…"

Her breath caught as Lumiére sank his fangs into her flesh. He would usually keep the conversations with the women going for quite some time before he drank from them (if he chose to do so at all), but he found Michelle annoying. As he proceeded to drink from her, he was faintly aware of the small whimpers the girl was making. He could tell those whimpers were both out of pleasure and fear. Detaching his fangs from Michelle's neck, he whispered near her ear, "Calm down mademoiselle. There was no reason for you to be frightened. I know what I'm doing."

He knew exactly how much blood to drain to avoid killing her but without also turning her. He wanted to keep the girl alive, but he didn't want another newborn running around. Not only would it mean competition, but he had no idea how to take care of one. Stepping back from Michelle, Lumiére instructed smoothly, "You may occupy yourself until you are required in the kitchens for lunch, mademoiselle."

Slightly dazed, Michelle nodded, "O-Oui monsieur."

Once he was alone, the Frenchman leaned against the wall. Wiping the blood from his mouth, the vampire reflected on his luck. Not only was he able to drink as much as he desired, but engage in casual flirtation with as many young women as he wished, which was extremely entertaining. Also, with his true Master, Edmond, no longer watching his every move, Lumiére was allowed to be cheerful without being reprimanded for it.

At the thought of Edmond, anger boiled in the vampire's own blood. He clenched his fists. The royal had surely been aware that the spell was going to be cast! How could he have not been? If Edmond hadn't sent him to live with the prince in the first place, he could have avoided ten years of a curse! The good news had been that, for some reason, Lumiére had not needed blood when he was a candelabra. Although unsure of why that was so, the Frenchman was still grateful for it.

All of a sudden, one of his male servers burst through the door. Out of breath from running, he panted, "Monsieur Lumiére…Cogsworth…wishes to see you…immediately."

The maitre'd smiled, walking past him. "Merci beaucoup Pierre."

OOO

Cogsworth sat in his office, reading glasses perched on the end of his nose as he read '_Henry IV_.' The old Head of Household had ultimately decided not to retire early as he had planned, since he didn't trust anyone enough to take his place. However, he planned to pass his position on to Chip once the boy became old enough.

The Englishman placed down his book at the sound of his door opening. Looking up, he saw Lumiére enter. "Ah, I see you got the message after all," he glanced at his pocket watch, "Right on time as well. How rare of you."

The maitre'd ignored the teasing comment, "What did you require of me?"

Cogsworth answered in a hushed tone, "One of the serving girls has gone missing. I wanted to know if _you_ had something to do with her disappearance."

Lumiére growled in warning. "I deeply resent what you are suggesting. I did not kill her."

Not believing him, the Head of Household continued. "You must be more careful when you…"

The Frenchman cut him off with a snarl. Placing his hands on the edge of Cogsworth's desk, he leant forward menacingly. His eyes changed to an electric blue from his anger, and had a faint glow to them, "I _did not _kill her."

Terrified by the vampire before him, the Head of Household stuttered out. "Th-Then who did?"

"A werewolf. I saw him do it," Lumiére hissed. Realizing his friend would not question him further, the maitre'd backed away from the desk, willing his eyes back to brown.

Cogsworth coughed, trying to clear his mind of what he had discovered. "None the less, a replacement for her must be found immediately. As I'm sure you know, even one less person on the serving staff could mean chaos."

Lumiére nodded, "I know."

The Head of Household continued, "Fortunately, I have already found the perfect replacement."

As if on cue, the door opened once more. Babette stepped inside, "You wished to see me?"

Cogsworth gestured for her to enter, "Yes, Miss Chamberoux. I am giving you a temporary promotion. Until I find a more permanent replacement, you are to be on the kitchen staff as the new serving girl."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 3_

As soon as she left Cogsworth's office, Babette was roughly grabbed by the arm. Angélique, standing by the door, proved to be the culprit. Her sharp nails dug into the maid's soft flesh, "I heard about your new position. How _lovely_."

Babette, having heard the sarcasm on the last two words, replied. "Why should you care? It means you will no longer have to see me so much."

The castle decorator moved closer, tightening her grip on the younger woman's arm. "I should care because it means that you will receive more of Lumiére's attention."

The enchantress rolled her eyes. "Why are so jealous? It is not like Lumiére is anything more than amusement to you."

Angélique narrowed her eyes, squeezing her arm. Babette let out a small yelp of pain, gritting her teeth. The castle decorator snarled, "Stay away from Lumiére."

The young woman snapped, "He means nothing to me."

"Good," hissed the castle decorator.

Babette let out a sigh of relief when the blonde released her hand from her arm. Glowering at the older woman, the maid growled, "Do that again and I will report you to Cogsworth."

Angélique crossed her arms over her chest. She remained silent. _I cannot have that. I have to make sure I do not get any unnecessary attention. _

Babette walked away, but not before glancing back at her enemy. It could have been a trick of the light, or her mind fooling her, but she could have sworn she saw Angélique's eyes turn black.

OOO

The enchantress relaxed once she had reached the back of the horse stables. Looking at the object she had against her chest, a faint smile twitched at her lips. The magic mirror. Prince Adam had kept it after the spell, in case anyone needed to use it. That was exactly what she needed.

Clutching the mirror in her hands, Babette looked around for a few seconds. After making sure no one could hear, the maid requested in a firm voice, "Show me Violet." When used by an enchantress such as herself, any charmed or hexed object such as a mirror could be used to communicate with whoever the user asked for.

The glass on the mirror began to shine a light green, before an image covered the glass. Violet was in her library, reading. Babette cleared her throat, "Bonjour Violet."

The enchantress looked up from her book, "Ah, Babette! You're using that magic mirror, I assume? You're on my wall mirror at the moment. I see the prince isn't the only one who has put my charmed objects to good use."

Babette rolled her eyes, "Mon amie, you are rambling again."

Violet blinked, "Oh my, so sorry. Why is it that you need to speak with me?"

The young enchantress answered, "I have been given a new temporary position here at the castle."

Her tutor's eyes brightened, "Really? Well what it is?" She was always overjoyed when she was told of any new developments in her pupil's life.

Babette responded. "I am to be one of the serving girls for the maitre'd."

"Are you pleased with this? Who is your superior?" Violet asked, intrigued.

The maid replied bitterly, "My superior is an annoying Casanova named Lumiére who I only know through our brief flirtations. So no, I am not at all pleased with this arrangement."

The enchantress went pale, "Did you say his name was Lumiére?"

Babette nodded, confusion clear on her features, "Oui. Why do you seem so worried?"

Violet forced a smile, "Worried? Oh, and I'm not worried my dear."

Her pupil raised an eyebrow, "I do not believe you." Before she could press the matter further, the image before her suddenly vanished, and the mirror returned to normal. Babette growled in frustration. _I cannot believe she cut off our conversation. _

All of a sudden, Lumiére's voice came from behind her. "What are you doing back there, mademoiselle?"

Babette gasped and whirled around, hiding the mirror behind her back. "Nothing monsieur."

The Frenchman raised an eyebrow, "Nothing? Mademoiselle, you could at least attempt to be original when you lie to someone."

The maid glared at him, "How, monsieur, do you know if I am lying or not?"

Lumiére stepped closer, "It is easy, really. You see, no one comes to the back of the stables for a good reason, which means that you were certainly not doing 'nothing' as you claimed."

Babette took a step back, "You believe yourself to be quite the expert of deduction then, monsieur?"

"Quite the contrary, cheri. I just know a lie when I hear one," the maitre'd answered.

Beginning to feel somewhat uncomfortable, the enchantress pushed past him. "If you excuse me, I have duties to attend to."

The vampire snatched the mirror from her hold effortlessly. "Hmm, and what were you doing with this, cheri?"

Babette whirled around to face him. "It is none of your concern! Now give that back!"

Moving when the enchantress reached for it, the Frenchman offered. "If you asked for the mirror nicely, then _perhaps_ I would give it to you."

The maid, realizing she would get what she wanted no other way, sighed. "Monsieur, may I have the mirror s'il vous plait?"

Lumiére grinned, placing the mirror in her palm. Gently curling her delicate fingers around it, he asked softly, "Now was that so hard?"

Babette glowered, "Merci," she answered curtly.

The maitre'd smirked. "I would have given it to you anyway, you know."

The enchantress sighed, pulling her hand from his hold, "I know."

As she headed for the door, Lumiére called out. "Do not forget mademoiselle, you are to be present in the kitchens before seven tomorrow."

Babette merely groaned. If she could not stand a few seconds alone with him…how was she going to survive being one of his serving girls?

…

**I have no idea, but you better figure it out… **

**Now, I have a VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I am writing a new AU Beauty and the Beast fanfic titled "Prince of Darkness" (same title as my Wattpad story). PLEASE check it out once it's uploaded!**

**See you soon, **

**~Babetteisawesome **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all! Yes, I'm back with another chapter. I know it's been a long time, but I've been finishing off school and I have Work Experience this week. **

**Special thanks to 'A Draconequues' for the review! **

**Enjoy the chapter everyone! **

…

_Chapter 4 _

As Babette stood outside the kitchens, she began to feel all confidence draining from her. She had no idea what to expect or what to do. Even as an orphan, she had never had to serve anything to anyone in her life. _How hard could it be though? _

Mrs. Potts's voice brought her mind back from wandering. "Are you alright, dear?"

Turning, Babette replied, "No Madam."

The housekeeper smiled softly, "Oh, everything will be alright. I'm sure Lumiére will have a lot of patience with you. He knows you've never done this kind of thing."

With that thought in her head, Babette gave a small smile to the old woman before stepping inside the kitchens.

Servers, both men and women, rushed around the kitchens, weaving around the chefs, cooks assistants and other staff. Everything seemed heavily organized. Lumiére, in the centre of the event, barked out orders that his staff followed without question. He seemed so focused. How could a man who appeared so professional in his position be so lazy outside of the kitchens?

Seeing Babette in the crowd, Lumiére walked over. "Bonjour mademoiselle."

She curtsied, "Bonjour."

The maitre'd instructed, sensing her nervousness. "Do not worry mademoiselle, I will not get you to do anything terribly difficult today. For the three meals today, you shall observe what the other serving girls do and stay out of the way."

The enchantress nodded. Without saying a word to him, she proceeded to stand out of the way and observe the comings and goings of the kitchen staff. Babette's heart started to pound in her chest. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass herself. But the enchantress felt that that was the only thing she would do while in Lumiére's staff. She could tell she stood out from the other serving girls. They were all so efficient, and knew exactly what they were doing and how to do it.

That was when she noticed something…different about a few of them.

The first time she saw such a thing was on Michelle. The light haired woman was collecting a few of the dishes near her. Babette's gaze was drawn to a mark on her neck. To the untrained eye, it would seem like a natural crease on her skin. But the enchantress recognized it immediately. _A vampire bite. _Babette looked at a few of the other serving girls. Nearly half of them all had the same bite mark.

Babette's mind then moved from her task of observing the work being done. Instead, it focused on there being a vampire in the castle. Her mind whirled, trying to figure out who it could be. There was only one person who could spend time with so many women and not raise suspicion. There was only one person who could possibly have time alone with half the serving girls…and there was only one person that they would instantly fall for.

"Forgive me mademoiselle, but are you paying attention?" Lumiére asked from behind her.

Babette ignored the rise in her heartbeat. "Oui monsieur, and I do not appreciate being questioned otherwise."

The maitre'd nodded, "My deepest apologise." He paused, before asking, "Mademoiselle, could you stay back once the rest of my staff are dismissed after breakfast? I need to have a word with you in private."

The maid turned to face him, "Oui."

Lumiére smiled, "Merci."

OOO

Babette scrubbed the dishes with the wet cloth, making sure to work quickly. She was keeping on her guard. The only people in the kitchens were her and Lumiére. The thought made her feel somewhat exposed.

All of a sudden, the maid felt Lumiére's presence behind her. "Why is it that you were so distracted earlier, mademoiselle?"

Babette turned, meeting his gaze and holding up her chin. "It was nothing, monsieur."

The Frenchman placed a hand on a nearby counter. "You are lying to me again, mademoiselle. That is not wise. As I said, I know a lie when I hear one."

The enchantress crossed her arms, "Allow me to save you the trouble of attempting to figure out what I am lying to you about, as you seem to take pride in doing so. You see, I have a few questions for you."

Lumiére nodded, "Feel free to ask, cherie."

The young woman stepped forward. "I saw a few interesting marks on the necks of some of the serving girls today."

The Frenchman, if he was caught off guard, refused to show it. "Did you now?"

"Oui," she answered.

He chuckled, folding his hands behind his back. "You must have been seeing things, cherie. The nervousness must have got to you. For I assure you," he met her gaze directly, "There are no such markings on my girls."

Babette glared up at him. "You are most incorrect, monsieur. I know that you are aware of those supposed 'markings'…because I know that you were the one that caused them."

Lumiére shook his head as if in pity, an amused smile on his lips. "You are not making any sense, cherie. Perhaps you should make yourself scarce from this clearly stressful area."

The enchantress growled, "Do not lie to me, monsieur!"

The vampire raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I am lying am I? How odd that you can recognize lies in others, but you are incapable of lying yourself."

Babette stamped her foot, "Stop it Lumiére! I _know_ you are lying and I _demand _answers!"

The Frenchman shrugged, "Forgive me cherie, but I do not have the slightest inclination of what you are talking about. You are clearly in a very paranoid state of mind at the moment, so any answer that I give will seem like a lie to you." A gave a smug smile, before giving a small bow to be polite, "Bonsoir cherie." He headed for the doors.

Acting quickly, Babette shot a blast of magic at the doors, causing them to slam shut before Lumiére could exit them. "Talk," she commanded with a snarl.

Collapsing into the chair with a carefree posture, the vampire asked. "What do you wish to know, mademoiselle?"

The maid took a step forward, sneering, "Do you feed from all your serving girls, or are Michelle, Simone, Julie, Alexandra, Charline, Aimée and Daniéle special?"

The vampire straightened. His tone was low and threatening, "I would not like to discuss that subject at this point mademoiselle. Please allow me to leave."

Ignoring his warning, the young woman continued. "I saw the bite marks on their necks."

Lumiére stood, looking down at her with an icy calmness that made her shudder. He bent his head and whispered close to her ear, "Well I suggest you keep your observations to yourself." He just hoped his words had been enough to stop her from telling anyone. He couldn't threaten to drink from her, because biting an enchantress was heavily forbidden.

Stepping back from the vampire, the maid answered through gritted teeth. "I will not tell anyone, Monsieur Lumiére."

…

**Ooh! **

**Now, I know some of you may be shocked that Lumiére is a little more sinister. But he's only trying to protect himself. Because he knows that no one is supposed to find out that he's a vampire, so he's threatening anyone who does accidently find out. **

**Anyway, for those of you who are also reading "Prince of Darkness" here on Fanfiction, I should have the next chapter up tonight. **

**Bye for now, **

**~Babetteisawesome **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I'm back with Chapter 5! **

**Nimara Portmac and 'A Draconequues' for their reviews.**

**A Message to 'A Draconequues': I'm so glad you liked "Prince of Darkness" on Wattpad. Just in case you don't know, I have started writing the sequel and the first chapter is now uploaded. But BE WARNED I am having major writers block for the sequel, so updates will be long distances apart. Oh, and I have a challenge for you. As you know, I based "Prince of Darkness" on Beauty and the Beast. See if you can tell who's who (e.g Rose = Belle). Also, a question for you...what do you think of my character Vincent? **

**Enjoy the chapter everyone! **

…

_Chapter 5 _

Entering her room that night, Babette turned and locked the door. But she knew it wouldn't increase her safety at all. A vampire, even a newborn, could easily break through a locked door. That was what she feared above all else at that moment. Despite her years as an enchantress, Babette had never come across a vampire for more than a few minutes. They terrified her.

To make matters worse, Lumiére was also a horrid man. Babette snorted at the thought of him. He thought highly of himself, like most of his kind, and did not even attempt to hide it. Lumiére, she could tell, did not care for anyone but himself and his position. He was conceited, stubborn, and seemed to take sick delight in intimidating her.

Oh how she wanted nothing more than to scream each of his flaws at him. Then perhaps he would get through his head just how insufferable he truly was. Babette remembered how the maitre'd had flirted with her on only her third day at the castle. Now she knew that the man had probably only wanted her blood.

That was what drove those creatures. Blood. It was their sustenance, although they could consume human food also. Lumiére was one of the worst vampires of the few she knew. He did not even try to hide his intentions!

The cold wind coming through the window distracted her from further thoughts. Babette shuddered, closing the window before going over to her wardrobe. Taking out a simple cream-coloured nightgown, the maid dressed for bed.

She sat at the vanity, running a comb through her hair, when a knock came from the other side of the door. "Mademoiselle, are you awake?"

Babette froze. Placing the hairbrush down, she felt her heart race. Swallowing, she attempted not to make a sound. Blowing out four nearby candles, she stayed silent in the dim light. If Lumiére believed she was asleep, then perhaps he would go away.

"I know you are awake, cherie. There is no need to hide. I never intended to hurt you," the Frenchman coaxed from outside.

Babette hissed, "Liar. If you must so desperately speak to me then I shall allow it, but only if you stay on the other side of the door."

She heard Lumiére sigh, "I meant what I said, cherie. No harm shall come to you, I promise. I have no desire to hurt you at all. I simply wish to talk."

The enchantress crossed her arms. "Why should I believe a word that comes from your mouth?"

"Because it is the truth, mademoiselle. Are you capable of believing me, or are you just so neurotic that you cannot trust a soul?" the Frenchman sneered.

Babette gasped, highly insulted. "How _dare_ you! You have no right to call me such a thing!"

The vampire pointed out, "I could have called you worse, cherie."

"Stop calling me that! I am _not_ one of the many women that hang off of your every word!" Babette snapped.

Lumiére was silent for a moment. Refusing to be rendered speechless by a woman, he replied dryly. "That is a tragedy indeed."

Babette placed her hands on her hips, although she knew he could not see. "Do you have a problem with me, monsieur? Is it because I do not fall at your feet and beg for your bite?"

"On the contrary. I find you melodramatic, paranoid and a general annoyance. I assumed enchantresses were supposed to be graceful, polite and elegant, but it seems I was wrong," the vampire responded. The woman was beginning to irritate him more and more. He was tempted to just walk away.

Babette scoffed, "Well I assumed that vampires were meant to be charming. But it appears that we were both wrong. You are nothing more than a rude, selfish cad."

"Selfish? How so?" Lumiere questioned, daring the woman to answer.

Babette growled. "Honestly? It is clear as day! You kill women without a second thought as to their families or the women themselves! I cannot imagine anyone more selfish or heartless!"

"For your information, mademoiselle, I have never intentionally killed a woman. The only times that I have were when I had been starved for several weeks and could not control myself. If you had bothered to notice, you would see that the women I bite retain no memory of when I bite them. It does not affect them in the slightest," the vampire snarled.

Babette started, "Liar! You…"

Lumiére threw up his hands, "Oh would you stop that? Mon Dieu woman! Do you believe that _every _word I speak is a lie?"

"Oui," the enchantress replied curtly.

"Well I have a belief of my own about you. Your pretty little head has been filled with so much prejudice that you cannot tell the difference between truth and lies. Your manners are like that of a spoilt rotten girl. Prudish, foul tempered, and complains when she does not get whatever she wants!" Lumiére snarled.

Babette gasped, "Now you are just being rude, monsieur."

"Says the woman who accuses me of constant lies," the Frenchman countered.

The enchantress continued, "The fact that you said such things proves how horrible you truly are! You are a cruel, vile, sadistic monster disguised as Prince Charmant…and I am not speaking of your behaviour alone."

Lumiére stilled. Little did she know that that was exactly what he feared. Being seen as a monster. "That was one stroke too many, mademoiselle."

Stamping down the wave of guilt at the hurt in his voice, Babette answered. "It is the truth."

The vampire clenched his hands into tight fists, his anger increasing. "So you can recognize the truth in your own words, but not in mine?"

Babette rolled her eyes. Growing bored, she asked, "What was your intent when you came to see me, monsieur? I think you should do what you came to do, then leave me in peace for the night."

Lumiére stepped away from the door. "For your information, I merely came to bid you goodnight. But I can see that I should not have bothered. You would not have appreciated it anyway."

…

**Yeah…she probably wouldn't have. **

**VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION: I am writing/ scripting my own Disney-like movie (in other words, a movie that very well could turn into a Disney movie if I had the rights), but I have no idea where to start. What is a good website I could go to or some ideas you could give me to get inspired for the basics of the story (the lesson that is taught, etc). This could be a BIG help! Thank you all in advance. **

**See you later, **

**~Babetteisawesome **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone, I'm here! **

**Thank you 'A Draconequues' for continuing to read and review this story! Oh, and I didn't know the Purple Guy from FNAF was named Vincent…there's a new piece of information.**

**Enjoy this chapter everyone! **

...

_Chapter 6_

As she walked into the kitchens, Babette nodded to each of the staff, ignoring their expressions of shock. It had been several days since she had shown herself in the kitchens, as she had decided that steering clear of her superior would be the best course of action. _I just have to survive this until a permanent serving girl is chosen, then everything shall go back to normal. _

All of a sudden, one of the serving girls, Simone, walked up to her. "Babette, I have to give you a message. Monsieur Lumiére wants you to meet him in the study."

The maid smiled slyly. Oh how troubled it would make him to find that she had been skipping her duties. "Does he not have to look after all of you?"

"He left Jacques in charge," Simone replied indifferently.

Babette nodded, "I see. Well then…I shall go to Monsieur Lumiére. Merci."

The serving girl continued, bitterness in her tone. "I do not see why he wishes to see you alone. He _said_ it is about your qualifications to work in the kitchens, but I think it is about something else."

The enchantress swallowed, "Is that so?"

"I would not doubt it," huffed Simone. "Surely you know of his reputation?"

Babette nodded, "Oui, I do indeed."

The serving girl ran a hand through her hair, "I cannot think of one woman in this castle that he does not know…personally."

The maid asked, confused, "So…you know of Lumiére's shameless reputation, yet you continue to flirt with him?"

Simone shrugged, "Why not? After all," she pointed at the older woman, "You do the same. It is fun, is it not?" She sighed dreamily, "There is a sense of danger and mystery about him that just makes him that much more desirable, wouldn't you agree?

_In a sense. _Babette, remembering the maitre'd was expecting her, replied, "Pardon moi Simone, but I fear I shall anger Monsieur Lumiére if I am to keep him waiting any longer."

The younger woman nodded in agreement, "Oui, you should go to him then. You should know by now that a lack of punctuality never makes for a good impression."

As she headed towards the study, the maid answered. "I do not wish to make a good impression on him."

OOO

As she entered the study, Babette's nervousness grew to the point where she was nearly shaking. After all, she was about to be completely alone with a creature that could easily kill her if he wished.

Her eyes met with those of the man in question. He stood before the lit fireplace at the back of the room, hands behind his back. The fire cast a soft light on his hair, chest and eyes, while shadows danced across his sides, face and legs. His dark eyes set on her. Babette suddenly felt exposed. The sight reminded her of the horror stories she used to read as a young girl. The ones where the beautiful maiden would be trapped by the vampire…just before he pounced.

Lumiére's voice made her jump. "Do not be afraid mademoiselle, as I said last night, I have no intention of hurting you."

Babette raised an eyebrow, "I assumed that you meant only for the night?"

The Frenchman shook his head, "You are a thrilling curiosity to me, cherie. You are too amusing and interesting to waste as merely another source of blood."

The maid rolled her eyes, "Oh how fortunate for me," she drawled.

Lumiére narrowed his eyes, his voice taking a dangerous tone. "That it is, but I suggest that you do not test my patience."

Babette fluttered her eyelashes innocently, "All I was doing was…expressing my gratitude for your generosity."

The maitre'd rolled his eyes. "It would do you well to simply sit down and listen, for I did not summon you without reason."

The enchantress lowered herself onto one of the seats in front of the fireplace, glancing up at Lumiére. Folding her hands in her lap, the maid straightened her posture, "Why is it that you called for me, Monsieur Lumiére?"

The vampire grinned, "Ah, at last the lady shows evidence of being taught manners." He cleared his throat, his expression becoming serious. "To answer your question, I called you here to express my concerns about your…unruly behaviour of late."

Babette raised a brow, "Unruly behaviour? I think I have been correct in my behaviour."

This only seemed to anger him further. "I beg to differ, mademoiselle."

The enchantress cocked her head to the side, "How so?"

Lumiére gritted his teeth, taking a threatening step forward. "You know very well that what you have been doing is a high level of disobedience, and I tell you now, I will not stand for it."

Babette crossed her arms. "What will you do? You said yourself you would not harm me."

The Frenchman nodded, "True, and I do not break a promise." Bending down to her eye level, he whispered sinisterly. "But if you do not correct your actions immediately, you can be sure that I will make your service to me as miserable as possible."

The young maid met his gaze, refusing to be intimidated. Although fear still coursed through her veins. She realized that he would not hesitate to do it. He would probably do it gladly, even. Swallowing, the enchantress replied, "What is it that you expect me to apologise for?"

Lumiére growled, "I am warning you, mademoiselle, I am reaching the end of my patience. I expect you to apologise for deliberately not showing yourself in the kitchens for the past ten days."

Babette nodded. _It is best that I listen to him. I do not wish for his anger to increase. _Letting out a light sigh, she answered. "Forgive me, Monsieur Lumiére, for being absent from the kitchens for the past ten days."

The vampire stalked around the chair, and the enchantress shuddered as he trailed a finger down her neck, before taking the finger away. "Was that a sincere apology… or were you lying?"

Babette looked up at him. Deciding to test her luck, she responded mockingly. "Here I thought you could always tell when I was lying."

"It was a simple question, cherie," the Frenchman answered. The vampire continued, his tone softer than it had been earlier. "I strongly suggest you should watch your tongue in the future, for most people are not as forgiving as I am."

The enchantress's eyes brightened, "You will not tell Cogsworth?"

He waved a finger at her as if speaking to a child, "I did not say _that_, cherie. Besides, I am certain that, by now, he already knows."

Babette glared at him, "Did you inform him of this already?" she snapped. She immediately regretted using such a harsh tone, and blinked, "Forgive me, my tone was impolite."

Lumiére nodded with a small smile, "Merci, and no, I have not informed him. But when you have known him for as long as I have, you begin to realize that he does not miss many things."

The enchantress smiled gently, "Well, merci beaucoup for not telling him."

...

**Aww, they're getting along! **

**Well, what did you think? I wanted to have a chapter where Babette does something rebellious and Lumiere reprimands her, 'cause I wanted her to be a little intimidated but still fire back at him. **

**I'll see you all in Chapter 7, which I am currently working on. Should be up soon. **

**Bye for now, ****~Babetteisawesome :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! **

**I regret to inform you that I will not be updating "Blood Rose" for quite a while. This is because I am currently in very poor health. I have pounding headaches nearly every day, as well as sore skin and a stomach ache. For this reason I ask you to be very patient with updates. I promise I will update when I am well again. **

**But I have Chapter 7 here! Enjoy! **

**P.S: As always, thank you to 'A Draconequues' for the review. Yes, I have an email address. It is "babetteisawesome" and then "at gmail dot com"**

…...

_Chapter 7_

As Lumiére watched her calmly exit the lounge, a warm smile spread across his mouth. The woman was amusing, and was not fearful to use his own words against him, nor did she swoon at his command.

She was unique, and he admired that.

All of a sudden, the lounge door opened, Simone stepping inside. "Monsieur Lumiére, will you be returning to the kitchens? I saw Babette leave, so I assumed you were done with her."

The Frenchman sighed, "Has Jacques done something incorrect _already_? Mon Dieu, I do not even know why I put him in charge!"

The serving girl shook her head, "No Monsieur. It was just a question." What had got her superior in such a mood? She scoffed. _Babette probably irritated him. She seems to do that quite a bit. _

He nodded, "Oui, I shall return now that I have finished with her." He was about to walk out of the lounge, when a familiar tightness in his throat reminded the vampire that he had not drank blood in hours. His gaze setting on Simone once more, he smirked. "But first, would you do something for me mademoiselle?"

Simone blinked, "Oui. What is it Monsieur?"

The maitre'd stepped closer, "Stay still for a moment."

OOO

After dismissing Simone with a wave of his hand, Lumiére wiped the blood from his mouth. Feeding from her had been a pleasant distraction, but now his mind travelled back to Babette.

She gave him greatly mixed feelings. She frustrated him to the point where he considered deliberately frightening her, and yet at the same time she drew him closer with her interesting personality. She was a mystery…and he was determined to find its answer. The maitre'd ran a hand through his hair. It would be a difficult task to accomplish, he knew that.

But it was a task he was willing to do none the less.

"You are aware that you are supposed to supervise your staff, aren't you?" questioned a familiar British voice.

Lumiére turned to the Englishman standing in the doorway. "Mon Dieu Cogsworth, I know what I am doing. I will join my staff in a moment. I am simply troubled and am thinking."

The Head of Household glowered at him, "I just passed Simone, and you should have seen the state the girl was in!" He lowered his voice to an angry whisper, "You are not supposed to drink from your staff and put them into a stupor so they cannot work!"

The maitre'd merely smiled, "Need I remind you of your promise? You swore to protect me…which means allowing me to feed on whoever I desire whenever I need."

Cogsworth scoffed. "That is beside the point!"

Lumiére chuckled, amused by his friend's frustration. "No mon ami, it is exactly the point!"

The Englishman shook his head, "

Lumiére shook his head, "It is different this time! The woman is unique, beautiful, clever, and simply perfection!"

The Head of Household sighed, "Alright. Who is this perfect woman then?"

"You shall have to figure that out for yourself" the Frenchman answered.

Cogsworth's eyes widened in sudden realization. "No! No no _no_! I _forbid_ you from pursuing Miss Chambroux!" _Not only is she a hard worker…but there is also the matter of her identity…_

The vampire raised an eyebrow, "What makes you so she that it is her?"

The Head of Household rolled his eyes, "It really isn't that difficult. I thought it quite strange that you requested to speak with her alone about her incorrect behaviour, rather than reprimand her before the entire staff."

As much as he despised admitting it, Lumiére knew his friend had a point. Whenever a member of his staff would misbehave, he would scold them in front of the rest to further deter any disobedience.

The Englishman clenched his fists, "Whenever you set your sights on a lady, they begin ignoring their duties to spend time with you!"

Lumiére leant back against the back of the chair, a smirk on his face. "No need to be jealous."

Cogsworth snorted, "I'm not jealous! Your behaviour is completely unacceptable! Why, if I didn't have to protect you I would have had you thrown out of here a long time ago!"

The Frenchman raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

The Head of Household sighed, "Returning to the situation at hand…you cannot pursue Miss Chambroux any further!"

The vampire crossed his arms, "Do you not trust me?"

"When women are concerned, I do not trust you at all," the Englishman replied.

Lumiére nodded, "I have a reputation, that is true, but Babette…she is different."

Cogsworth snapped, "I don't care how different you believe she is, but she is off limits! You _cannot_ pursue her!"

The Frenchman chuckled. Didn't Cogsworth understand that the more he was not allowed to do something, the more he wished to do it?

…

**Cogsworth really should know that by now. **

**So yes, I am very unwell and will not be updating for a while. So hang in there! I promise that when I am well I will update again. **

**By the way, here is an announcement: I know that I originally said that "Blood Rose" was going to be a series, but I have dropped that idea. This is a stand-alone book. There will be no other "Blood Rose" books after this one. I simply did not have the inspiration to write them. **

**Hope to see you all soon! **

**~Babetteisawesome **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! I'm back! I am now well again! **

**Thank you to everyone for being so patient, and thank you to 'A Draconequees' and Eyles (sorry if I didn't spell it right) for contacting me by email. **

**Here it Chapter 8!**

…

_Chapter 8 _

Stepping out into the cool winter air, the snow crunching beneath her black shoes, Babette felt herself immediately relax. Her day off was always met with excitement, for it was time she could use to unwind from the stresses of daily work…and time to practice her magic.

The enchantress glanced at the rose blossoms decorating the snow-dusted bushes and smirked. Making sure no one was watching, she gracefully extended her hand. Golden swirls of magic circled one of the bushes, and seconds later the blossoms opened, revealing beautiful red roses, their soft petals unfurling gently with the magic.

"Quite impressive, mademoiselle," came a familiar voice behind her.

The maid rolled her eyes. Could she have one single moment without him? Hearing him approach, she snapped, "What do you want?"

Lumiére blinked, caught off guard by her tone. "Only to keep you company, cherie."

Babette refused to look at him as he stopped beside her. "I do not need your company, monsieur."

"You seem lonely," the Frenchman answered.

The enchantress shook her head, "I am fine out here on my own."

The vampire's gaze softened, "I did not mean out here." Sensing that she would not respond, he continued. "You seem very lonely, mademoiselle."

Babette swallowed, "I am not without friends. The princess and I are quite close."

Lumiére shook his head. "Being lonely does not necessarily mean you have no friends." He touched her shoulder gently, "I sensed something in you the moment I laid eyes on you. You are very lonely."

The maid glowered at him, brushing his hand away. "How would you know such a thing? You have no magic."

A smile twitched at the Frenchman's lips. "No, but I have a very powerful instinct."

Babette scoffed, "I have not lost anyone." This man was completely wrong. All her life had ever consisted of was living in the orphanage and learning magic from Violet. There had never been anything else.

Wanting to change the topic, Lumiére asked. "Care to have tea with me, mademoiselle?"

"Tea?" she blurted.

Lumiére found himself laughing at her expression. "Oui, chérie. The herbs and spices put in bags and steeped in hot water? Are you not familiar with this practice?"

Babette narrowed her eyes, quite unappreciative of his teasing. But she was finding it difficult to keep a small smile behind her steely veneer. "Do not laugh! The request is one I hardly would expect from you, of all people." At the vampire's amused eye roll, she raised a questioning eyebrow. "Is it sincere?"

He gave her a nonchalant shrug. "Just say you do not like tea and I will withdraw my invitation."

Babette remained silent, letting her curiosity get the better of her, and shrugged in reply. _Tea in his company many be an exception_. "Where shall we go?"

The vampire smiled mysteriously, grabbing her by the hand, which startled Babette and sent a zap of electricity up her arm. But despite herself, she found she enjoyed the feeling. "Follow me," he bid.

OOO

Babette stumbled through the small patch of forest within the castle grounds. She kept her eyes on the vampire excitedly leading her through. He seemed to know exactly where to go, as if he had travelled such a path many time before. Where on earth was he taking her?

She did not have to wonder for long.

Lumiere stopped at the edge of a large clearing, announcing. "This is my sanctuary."

Babette gasped at the sight. In the centre of the clearing stood an old white and gold gazebo with a curtain of pink flowers on vines hung down from the roof, covering one of the three entrances. In the centre of the gazebo was a small round wooden table and two chairs. On the table was a teapot, a bowl of sugar, and two teacups with saucers.

Lumiére grinned, "What do you think?" His smile lessened, "This is where I disappear to at night sometimes after I have fed."

Babette met his eyes, "Why do you not just return to the castle?"

He sighed, digging his hands into the pockets of his coat. "When vampires hunt they become merciless, ruthless killers with only blood on their mind. I keep it in check inside the castle, but when I hunt outside I stay away until I have calmed down, for I fear that I will one day and kill an innocent."

Sensing this topic was upsetting for him, Babette asked. "Who knows about this place?"

The vampire's grin returned. "Just myself and Madam Potts…she always makes sure that someone brings me tea each night."

"Does it not get cold sitting out here?" the enchantress questioned.

Lumiére chuckled, "No. I took the liberty of 'borrowing' magical dust from a witch. I put the dust onto the teapot, and now the tea never gets cold."

Babette nodded, then walked up the steps of the gazebo and sat in one of the chairs. "This place is incredible."

The Frenchman soon joined her, sitting opposite. "Merci, I think so as well. I am grateful that it is a secret."

The enchantress smiled as Lumiére poured her tea, before a question entered her mind. "Why did you feel you needed to show me this place?"

He hesitated. "I…simply thought that this would be a nice place for us to talk without interruption."

Babette swallowed nervously, "What do we need to talk about?"

"I wish to know more about you. You fascinate me, mademoiselle. I have not encountered many women quite like yourself," Lumiére answered.

The enchantress raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Then may you tell me, monsieur, what types of women you have encountered?"

The Frenchman answered, "They are more than happy to tell me all there is about themselves. But you…you are different. You seem to despise telling people about yourself."

"Well I believe that a person's private life should remain just that. Is such a belief really so rare?" Babette answered, her tone matter-of-fact.

Lumiére smirked, "Yet you used your magic in front of me when you hardly knew me."

The maid countered with a smile, "You say that as though I know you any better now."'

"Well you are one of the few people who knows of my sanctuary," the vampire pointed out.

Babette smiled slyly, "Am I really the only one, monsieur? Or have you brought other women here in an attempt to charm them?"

The Frenchman grinned, hearing her clearly playful tone. "Would you be jealous if that was so, mademoiselle?"

The enchantress batted her eyelashes. "Hmm, perhaps."

Lumiére moved his hand towards hers. "Well it is lucky for you that ever since we spoke last, I have been far too entranced by you to think about any other woman."

The maid noticed the motion but pretended not to have seen it. "'Entranced?' From my perspective, you seem far from disillusioned, monsieur."

The vampire spoke softly, closing the rest of the distance between their hands to hold hers. "That would depend on what you mean by 'disillusioned.'"

Babette swallowed. Despite the calming feeling that washed over his touch, the enchantress slid her hand away from his and stood abruptly. "Merci beaucoup for showing me this place. I am honoured."

Lumiére chuckled, trying to seem unphased by her withdrawal. "In that case, since I have divulged one of my own well-kept secrets, would you do me the same honour?"

Babette could not hold back her amusement. "Perhaps." She cleared her throat, "But at a later time. I do believe we should go back to the castle now, for people will be looking for us."

The vampire nodded and stood. "Oui, valid point mademoiselle."

…

**Don't give up Lumiére! **

**I wanted to let you all know that although I have started writing again since my illness, I am still very much recovering, which means that I will not be updating for a little while. But I will try my best to steadily update and not leave you wonderful people waiting for too long. **

**I will see you all soon. I hope you all are well, **

**~Babetteisawesome **


	18. Announcement

**Hello my dears. I regret to inform you that I have lost interest in "Blood Rose." Writing it has become more of a chore than an enjoyment. But I will not simply leave you here. As you can see, I have a chapter-by-chapter summary of the rest of the book, starting from the chapter I was up to. **

Chapter 9  
  
Babette is afraid she may have feelings for Lumiere. The two talk about their time in the gardens. Babette seeks advice from Violet through the mirror, and Violet says that she is sending someone to check on her and make sure that she is alright. Babette begins to object but Violet ends the conversation. That night, Lumiere comes into the library where Babette is reading and tells her that he loves her.

She panics and runs into the castle grounds, where she encounters Luna (OC). She introduces herself and speaks to Babette about her issues. Luna says that Babette should stop worrying about her identity and accept Lumiere.

Lumiere comes looking for Babette, and finds her with Luna. He is taken aback by her appearance, but then recognizes her as a Shadow Lair and bows to her, recognizing her as a royal of her kind.

Luna and Lumiere speak, and then Luna says that she will be moving into the castle and posing as a mortal woman who has no choice but to stay. She says she senses a great evil in the castle, and says that although she is powerless in day, she still wishes to protect her new friends.

Lumiere gives Luna an amulet to protect her from the sun, explaining that he has the same amulet, and then shows her. He also explains that, after being worn for a week, the amulet's power is absorbed by one's skin, making the sun only drain their energy and power, rather than kill them.

Luna thanks him, and then asks how he came across such an amulet. Lumiere answers that his creator gave it to him. Babette asks why she is going to the castle, and Luna answers that the evil Dark-Soul leader is in the very castle.

Chapter 10

Babette greets Luna when she arrives at the castle the next day. She realizes that Luna was originally sent to break her and Lumiere apart because if they fell in love then it could be used by the Dark Souls as a way to get to Babette. Babette argues with Violet about this but they eventually smooth things over.

Babette realizes that Angelique is the Dark Soul leader when she is seen with her wings outstretched and her black eyes.

Babette and Angelique fight, and Luna attempts to help but is injured. It ends in Angelique injured and fleeing inside the castle. Babette falls to the ground, bloody and beaten. Lumiere finds her and picks her up gently, carrying her inside.

Chapter 11

Lumiere takes Babette to the study and gently sits her on the Master's chair. She wakes slowly and asks what happened, to which Lumiere explains. She tries to sit up straighter but finds that there is a gigantic gash in her forearm preventing her from sitting up. Lumiére, seeing the gash, kneels down and uses a bucket of water and cloth to tend to the wound. As he does so, the two begin to talk. Babette asks why he cares about her so much, and when Lumiére is silent she asks again. Realizing she won't change the topic, he answers that he told her before: because he has feelings for her.

Babette bites her lip and holds his hand, before saying that she is beginning to have those same feelings.

Chapter 12

On the night of the ball. Cogsworth runs into Babette and asks to see her in private. Cogsworth says in a whisper that Babette needs to get ready for the ball. Babette cuts him off by saying that she knows. Cogsworth shakes his head and continues that she must be ready as a guest. Babette, faking ignorance, asks why. He says that he knows exactly who and what she is and has done since she arrived. Babette, still in shock, asks why she has to be ready as a guest. Cogsworth doesn't answer her, instead saying with a smile, that it's a surprise. At the ball, Babette wears a flattering black dress with white gloves and grey shoes. She mingles amongst the guests, until she sees Violet in the crowd. She goes to her and they embrace. Angelique is there as well, and taunts and teases Babette. This causes Babette to snap her last straw, and in her anger she accidently displays her powers. After calming down she sees what she has done, and runs from the ballroom in horror.

Chapter 13

Lumiére follows her out into the gardens, and sees her crying. They talk and share a moment. As they talk, and he makes wide gestures with his hands, Babette notices something on his wrists. She asks him, and he shows the backs of his wrists, which still have the two crescent marks. Babette touches them, running her fingers over the roughness of the burnt skin. She then looks up and locks eyes with Lumiére. A small memory sparks inside her. She looks back down, and they continue speaking. Lumiére hears guards come running and yelling to find Babette. He holds her against him in hopes to hide her. The guards run past. Babette's breathing quickens, and she kisses Lumiére. Lumiére remembers wanting to kiss her sometime before, and enjoying her company. As they pull apart, Lumiére says that he thinks he remembers her. Babette asks what he means, and he kisses her hand. He murmurs her full name, and her title as an enchantress, and the fact she was an orphan. Babette leans her head against his, closing her eyes. She remembers him. Lumiére, overjoyed, laughs and swoops her up into a kiss. Violet comes by and says that she thinks everyone has calmed down. Lumiére takes Babette's hand and they go back inside together.

Chapter 14

More guards rush at them, when Adam commands them to stop. He announces for the royals to go home. He says that the servants have to stay in the ballroom. He yells at Babette, hitting her. Lumiére hisses, eyes glowing, and defends her by catching Adam's arm as he attempts to strike her again. Everyone is shocked by Lumiére being a vampire. When Lumiére calms down, he sees Chip hiding behind Mrs. Potts. He approaches him, and the little boy asks if he's going to hurt him. Lumiére shakes his head and says he would never do such a thing. Two guards slam Lumiére against a wall and two grab Babette. Belle, horrified by what is happening, attempts to calm her husband down, saying that Babette and Lumiére are harmless. Adam looks into her pleading eyes and his rage slowly disintegrates. He orders his guards to release the couple, then awkwardly apologizes for hitting Babette.

Chapter 15: Epilogue 

Babette stands in front of a mirror as the final touches are done on her wedding dress. She feels unbelievable excitement about her wedding that day, but at the same time she is nervous. Belle, who is helping her with her dress, sees her expression and tells her not to worry.

Lumiére, meanwhile, is pacing back and forth outside, where the wedding is taking place. He hopes that he will be a good husband, and says that Babette deserves the perfect man. Cogsworth, his best man, tells him that he doesn't have anything to worry about since Babette is clearly infatuated with him.

The wedding takes place, Babette smiling the entire time, and Lumiére quickly breaks into a grin. As Lumiére kisses her at the end, Babette describes it as the cheers of the crowd being drowned out, and she felt as though they were the only two there. They break the kiss softly and stare into each other's eyes, and Babette reflects on how, no matter what obstacles have kept them apart, they have finally found each other…and she couldn't be happier.

**Well, there it is! I'm sorry you couldn't see this written out, but like I said, I just lost interest. I hope the chapter summaries are enough to satisfy you. **

**I am taking a small break from fanfiction for a while my dears, because school has started again and it'll get pretty busy. But I promise I'll be back! **

**Stay healthy, happy and safe, **

**~Babetteisawesome **


End file.
